à chacun son histoire
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru.UA. Naru arrive en ville et rencontre Sasuke dans la rue puis le retrouvera dans sa classe, de là, il s'intéresse à lui... bon dsl pas de mise en page, ce foutu ordi ne veut pas le faire, mais nrmlment c compréhensible.


Slt. Voilà une sasunaru, je l'ai pas vraiment relu, j'espère que tout ira bien lol. Pas de mort (enfin chez les persos principaux mdr). Bon ben bonne lecture et pis merci aux reviewers (ben oui même une petite review ça fait pas de mal lol), j'ai bien aimé celles sur la mort de Sakura au moins j'ai su que j'avais bien fait passé ce que je voulais. Bref, je vous laisse là et avec de la chance à la semaine prochaine.

**A chacun son histoire**

Le train venait tout juste de stopper sa course folle. Les voyageurs se pressaient vers la sortie, impatient d'en finir avec se voyage éreintant dans la plupart des cas. Dans le wagon une personne ne bouge pas vraiment, accoudée nonchalamment à son accoudoir, elle regarde par la vitre tout ces gens qui se pressent déjà. _Le rythme de la ville ?ils ont l'air de courir toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin…_Mais le blond ne laisse pas le spectacle le distraire longtemps, il se lève en voyant les derniers voyageurs remonter l'allée, il les suit, attrape son sac en bandoulière et s'y glisse puis près de la sortie, prends un sac de sport a roulette, acheté pour l'occasion.

Le jeune homme s'étire une fois dehors, voulant profiter de l'air, mais il se met à tousser, l'air n'est pas le même que chez lui, plus étouffant, avec des senteurs inconnues. Il se passe une main sous le nez, et commence sa longue route, suivant le plan au millimètre près, il sort de la gare et remonte une rue puis deux. Il virevolte à gauche et parfois à droite. Une longue marche plus tard, crevé, il arrive enfin devant un immeuble à l'aspect miteux. Le mieux qu'il ai pu avoir avec ce qu'il avait.

Le blond entre dans la résidence plutôt lugubre, des tags s'échelonnent le long du mur, l'ascenseur est en panne, il souffle un instant et porte ses affaires. Il monte les trois étages le séparant de sa porte et arrive enfin dans son studio. Un mois plus tôt il avait signé le bail de cet appart, un mois qu'il savait qu'il vivrait loin de ses tuteurs. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, il se rendit jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour prendre un grand bol d'air. Les bruits de la rue investirent son petit studio, rien n'avait bougé. Son voisin le lui avait dit de toute manière, les pauvres ne volent pas les pauvres.

Ayant mit un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires, il fit son lit sur le petit promontoire qui le mettait au même niveau que le chambranle de la fenêtre. Il disposa une plante à large feuille dans le coin de la pièce, vérifia que tout fonctionnait et téléphona à ses tuteurs. Il ne les eut pas, mais laissa un message rassurant à son avis sur le répondeur familial. Puis ayant tout fermé, fait un dernier tour de son espace vital d'un rapide coup d'œil, il sortit.

Il commençait à faire frais, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il continua sa route tranquillement pour se faire quelques courses. Il regardait tout ces gens qui semblait fuir, tête baissée, il avait la sensation d'être le seul à regarder autour de lui. Plusieurs commerçants hurlaient, il vit un gamin s'enfuir en courant, une voiture de police toute sirène hurlante passait en trombe. _J'ai la sensation d'être dans un cirque._ Mais il fut tiré de sa pensée, un bruit sourd venait de l'interpeller. Il tourna la tête vers la source de cela et vit un groupe s'acharnait sur un jeune homme semblant seul.

Personne ne réagissait, un passant les frôla même sans un regard. Le blond les regardait faire, ils se pressaient pour fuir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors, n'étant pas de ce genre là, il traversa la rue à grandes enjambées et hurla de stopper. Mais le groupe ne sembla pas comprendre qu'il s'adressait à eux et continuèrent donc. Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, et entendant les coups pleuvoir, il prit part à la bataille, écrasant ses jointures dans la mâchoire de l'un, sa paume dans le torse d'un autre, en profitant pour le pousser sur un troisième. Il se prit un coup à la joue, mais se redressa bien vite, revenant à la bataille. Son pied faucha les jambes de celui qui s'en servait pour taper l'homme recroquevillé à terre. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, ses pouls aussi, après un regard bien sentit, il prit une pose, attendant les contre. Ils se regardèrent et finirent par s'enfuir.

Alors il se pencha sur l'autre qui semblait souffrir, le brun sursauta au contact doux de la main sur son crâne. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, il se redressa. Il lança un regard dilaté au blond lui faisant face, ses membres tremblotants encore alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres et de son arcade. Le blond le mira un instant, sous ses blessures le brun semblait réellement bien foutu. De longues mèches noires encadraient sa face pale aux yeux d'ébènes. Mais cela ne lui coupa pas le sifflet, il l'aida donc à se maintenir en le regardant dans les yeux, y plongeant son regard d'un ciel d'été.

Ça va ?

……le brun le regardait, rassemblant ses pensées.

Hey….attends bouge pas je vais appeler le samu et…..mais le brun s'était déjà relever et le poussa violement enfin ça devait l'être, mais ce fut plutôt mollement.

Me touche pas ! qui t'as dit de m'aider ?

Hein ? mais….les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent comme jamais.

Occupe toi de tes oignons si tu veux pas crever !!!

Et le brun d'un pas mal assuré s'en fut en courant. Se réceptionnant parfois sur un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Après s'être remit de se drôle d'éclat, le pauvre sauveteur reprit sa route jusqu'au supermarché un peu plus loin et revint, les bras remplit de victuailles, chez lui, le jeune homme occupant ses pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Son téléphone vibra et sonna, l'éteignant d'une main, il se prépara à pas lent, se dirigeant à la douche puis revenant à la cuisine. Il attrapa son sac qu'il avait préparé la veille et après un rapide salut à son voisin de palier qui malgré un air gentil portait une énorme cicatrice horizontale sur le nez, il partit en cours.

Après un arrêt métro et quelques rues, il atteignit les portes de sa prépa. Il la regarda dans l'ensemble, sentant une excitation mêlée à une forte joie l'imprégner. Alors, il fit son premier pas dans ce qui allait être son école pour un petit moment. Une fois en classe, il partit s'asseoir près de la fenêtre au troisième rang, ne voulant ni être trop près, ni trop loin. En entrant quelques personnes l'avaient regardées, mais aucune n'avaient été vers lui. Il posa son sac, tentant d'écouter les messes basses lorsqu'il fit face à un grand silence. Il crut d'abord qu'il était pour lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dans la salle venait d'entrer un jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le vit, il le reconnut tout de suite. Il partit au fond de la salle, coté mur, près de l'armoire métallique et froide. Sans un mot ni un quelconque regard d'intérêt pour ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il prit place, ramenant sa tête sur ses avant bras, avachi sur sa table.

Personne ne semblait vouloir aller le saluer lui aussi, alors le blond décida qu'il serait son premier ami. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, il tira la chaise faisant face au brun et la chevaucha, posant ses avant bras sur le dossier. L'autre ne bougeait pas d'un pas poil, seule sa respiration le faisait se mouvoir un minimum.

Salut !

……

Oï ? tu te sens pas bien ? il est vrai que son vis-à-vis était très pale.

……

J't'ai dit salut.

……le brun releva la tête de manière à ne laisser que son menton sur ses bras, le front rougit pas le contact précédent.

Bon, troisième édition. Salut. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Tu te rappelles de moi ? il pointa sa joue rougie

…..hn.

Magnifique tu parles.

Fous moi la paix.

…..tu t'appelles comment ? le blond souriait toujours, ne remarquant pas que l'échange était suivit avec intérêt.

Si je te le dis tu me fous la paix ?

Peut être.

Sasuke Uchiha, maintenant casse toi.

……son sourire devint encore plus large. Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

A mon avis tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de lui le nouveau. Il est p'tet riche mais c'est un vrai connard.

……..le blond regarda celui qui lui causait puis revint vers le brun qui ne lâchait pas celui qui les avait interrompu. Lorsqu'il vit le regard du blond, il remit sa tête dans ses bras.

Moi c'est Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka.

Hmmm, Naruto Uzumaki. Bon à plus tard Sasuke.

…….

Alors tu viens d'où toi ? comment ça se fait que t'arrives un mois après tout le monde ? une jeune fille aux grands yeux verts le regardait de haut en bas.

Des problèmes d'inscription et ensuite de logement. En gros quoi.

Et t'es là pour être véto ?

Noooon, c'est une prépa pour, mais je viens pour faire chirurgien neurologique. Je pense que tu seras d'ailleurs ma première patiente non ?

……… le petit groupe le regardait tous avec des yeux d'ahuri, il n'était pas là depuis une heure qu'il faisait déjà fort entre parler à l'iceberg de service et répondre à l'une des meilleures élèves de cette manière.

Hahahaha, faut avouer que ta réplique était stupide Sakura. Kiba frappait l'épaule du blond au rythme de son fou rire.

Pffff, tu veux peut être te spécialisé alors ?

Je veux être véto généraliste dans mon bled paumé.

Oh t'es de la campagne ?

Mouais. Le blond prit place au bureau libre le plus proche.

Moi je veux me spécialisé dans les animaux de compagnie, en priorité les chiens, Kiba eut soudain le regard qui s'illumina, Shino, c'est lui, le châtain lui désigna un jeune homme de haute stature caché derrière des lunettes d'un noir aussi profond que la chevelure de Sasuke.

Salut.

Hn. Shino lui fit un petit signe de tête.

Il est pas causant, t'en formalise pas, mais c'est un mec super, sauf quand on parle d'insecte, crois moi, ne commence jamais. Le dénommé Shino tourna la tête les joues un peu rouge et Kiba soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est sa passion.

Pfff comment on peut aimer les insectes c'est moche, bref, moi je voudrais me spécialiser dans la recherche, mais pour le moment on m'a dit de venir là parce qu'ailleurs y'avait plus de place. Sakura lui fit un petit sourire mutin, un doigt sur la joue.

Hm. Le blond se tourna alors vers le brun toujours seul. Et toi Sasuke, tu veux faire un truc de précis ?

……..

Oï ?

Fous moi la paix. La voix semblait sortir d'outre tombe.

Oï ?

…..tu veux savoir ? bien. Je vais me spécialisé dans les singes, comme ça je prouverais que t'es le chaînon manquant entre eux et nous. Maintenant tais toi et casse toi.

………ils se regardèrent, même ceux n'ayant pas pris part à la conversation, se demandant comment le blond allait réagir.

Mwahahahahaha, t'ais vraiment colérique. Pire qu'une bourrique.

……..

Sasuke releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était bien le premier à le traiter ainsi et ne pas plier devant ses menaces ou même à fuir juste en le voyant et sachant qui il était. Après tout, cette prépa, tout comme l'école qui allait suivre appartenaient bien à sa famille, habituellement ils lui léchaient les bottes dès qu'ils entendaient son nom. Pourtant pas lui. Sasuke se demandait s'il était au courant. Les autres regardaient le blond qui se marrait toujours et le brun silencieux qui le fixait sans ciller, encore plus inquiétant du fait de sa tenue entièrement noire dont les lacérations du jeans ne faisaient qu'ajouter de l'effet. C'est à cet instant qu'entra un professeur et que le premier cours commença.

Naruto arrêta tout d'un coup d'avoir l'air stupide, sérieux comme un pape il se rendit à son bureau et sortit ses affaires. Il ne devait pas se rater, tous suivirent son exemple mis à part le brun qui resta tête dans ses bras. Mais le professeur n'osa aucun commentaire, ou plutôt n'en avait plus envie. Sasuke le savait, l'indifférence était la meilleure des armes, sauf contre ceux qui ne se fatiguaient jamais et n'abandonnaient jamais. A cette pensée, il tourna la tête vers le nouveau qui avait fait une présentation rapide.

A l'heure du repas, une bonne partie de la classe l'accompagna jusqu'à la cafétéria, il répondit donc à leurs questions, échangeant informations et blagues comme si s'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Sasuke était assis seul à sa table et mangeait sans appétit le plat du jour, préférant au bout d'un moment arrêter ses regards en coin vers le groupe et plutôt se consacrer à l'extérieur. Il s'amusait à contempler un mur, peut être à en deviner chaque craquelure pensa Naruto, et il se mit à rire. Attrapant ce qu'il restait à manger, il se leva, salua son petit groupe et prit place face à l'Uchiha. Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant.

Désolé je suis bien réel, je ne vais pas disparaître quand tu ouvriras les yeux.

Quel dommage.

Huhuhuh. Le blond croqua joyeusement dans sa pomme, continuant son sourire niais.

…….tu vas me dire ce que tu veux ? Kiba au loin voyait l'Uchiha froncé les sourcils, cela était toujours mauvais signe. Il connaissait le brun depuis le lycée, et n'avait jamais rien vu de bon suivre.

Rien. Je mange ma pomme.

Et tu pouvais pas la manger avec eux ?

Le silence s'est apaisant.

Hmpf.

Le téléphone du blond se mit alors à vibrer de toute son âme, faisant sursauter son possesseur qui le sortit de sa poche sans entrain. En regardant le numéro il grimaça, fit un salut rapide à son compagnon et s'en alla dans le couloir en décrochant. La conversation ne semblait pas le passionner plus que ça. Quand il raccrocha, il était temps de reprendre les cours, il revint vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé, mais l'air furieux que celui-ci prit fit que le blond changea de trajet et dévia vers le groupe de Kiba.

Ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas, il avait déjà cerné le personnage et pensait savoir que le blond n'aimait pas voir les autres dans un tel état. Changeant de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère, ils reprirent le cours suivant en blouse blanche, devant passer à de l'analyse biologique. Le soir, le cours fut à peine fini que le brun fourra ses feuilles et son unique stylo noir avec lequel il griffonnait à tout les cours des pattes de mouche illisible, et s'en fut sans un regard en arrière. Naruto courut à sa suite, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui hurla au creux de l'oreille un retentissant à demain. Dans un fou rire il évita un coup de sac bien vide et se réfugia auprès de Kiba qui tenait le sien.

Le brun s'en alla vers le fond du bâtiment, alors que tout les autres se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Kiba entraîna Naruto à sa suite, lui faisant d'abord découvrir un peu la ville puisqu'il n'était pas si tard que ça pour finalement l'amener chez lui et lui fournir tout les cours qu'il avait raté. Ne se décourageant pas devant le petit carton que l'autre lui fourra dans les bras, il se rendit à la photocopieuse la plus proche et passa quelques heures à se faire tous les cours de son ami. Ce dernier l'avait accompagné et ils parlaient encore et encore.

Le lendemain, sa main s'abattit de nouveau sur son téléphone, il se prépara et se regarda plus longuement dans le miroir. Kiba lui avait dit que plusieurs filles l'avaient trouvés à leurs goûts et avaient voulues savoir s'il était libre. Le blond regarda ses traits finement ciselés, lissant de sa brosse ses mèches d'or qui descendaient un peu plus bas que le niveau de ses yeux sur le devant mais n'allaient pas plus loin que sa nuque derrière. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur se fixaient sur sa silhouette, jugeant le reflet pour voir ce qui pouvait attirer les filles.

Il était vrai que le travail à la ferme avait forgé sa musculature qui n'était pas aussi présente chez les autres garçons de la classe. Et il était aussi plus tanné qu'eux. Il caressa un instant le collier qu'il portait et s'habilla, ne voulant pas être en retard. En arrivant en cours, il se fit accueillir par Kiba qui remarqua son air fatigué. Naruto regarda vers le pupitre du brun, mais il n'était pas encore là.

Ben Naruto, t'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

Hm ? si un peu.

Un peu ?

Ouais, j'ai relu les cours de deux matières entièrement et j'ai déjà mémorisé comment faire et tout. Je pense avoir compris comment…le blond montrait ce qu'il avait fait en même temps qu'il parlait.

T'as pigé ???

Ben oui…enfin je pense, j'ai trouvé les mêmes résultats, faudrait que j'aille d'ailleurs m'acheter des bouquins si ça existe, j'aimerais m'entraîner un peu pour être sur de ne pas me planter dans la manière d'utiliser la formule du premier cour car sa ferait foirer la deuxième et….quoi ?

Mais on a rien pigé nous, y'a que Sakura dans cette classe qu'à piger le système et pour moi et Shino, c'est un ami surdoué qui nous a montré comment faire. Tu te fous de moi ?

Non en fait….quoi tu me crois pas ?

On va voir ça ! Sakura semblait ne pas vouloir être vaincu par le blondinet nouvel arrivant qui s'était déjà foutu de sa tête, et elle attrapa une craie, griffonnant au tableau un calcul à l'aspect compliquer.

Hein ?

Ben vas y puisque tu es si fort, montre nous. La rosée semblait sur d'elle et souriait à pleine dents.

Ok, Naruto lui rendit son sourire et prit la craie de ses mains.

Regardant d'abord dans l'ensemble le calcul, il le contourna dans tous les sens. Sa rivale semblait fière d'elle, frappant déjà dans les mains d'une autre fille. Sasuke entra au moment ou le blond commençait à poser la craie sur la surface, l'air extrêmement concentré. L'autre semblait si sérieux. Il ne prit pas place sur son siège mais directement sur sa table et regarda l'autre résoudre l'exploit numérique. La main cuivrée courait de long en large sur le tableau, résolvant le tout avec une facilité déconcertante.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la classe au complet était là, même le professeur et celui-ci regarda tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Ayant été mis au parfum du défi de la rosée, il n'avait pas interrompu son nouvel élève, déterminé à savoir ce qu'il valait. Naruto avait le rouge aux joues, le professeur, une femme à l'air plutôt austère, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et portant des lentilles d'un rouge vif, joignit ses mains et se mit à l'applaudir. Kiba ci joint ainsi qu'une partie de la classe. Sakura pleurait de rage mais ne disait rien, personne à part Sasuke et elle n'avait compris du premier coup ce calcul. Le cours commença donc lorsque le blond repris sa place. Sasuke remarqua qu'il se tournait plusieurs fois vers lui et finis par consentir à lui jeter un regard froid. L'autre lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant et un signe de main. Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, l'Uzumaki retourna à la contemplation du tableau et de sa feuille.

Sasuke disparut lors d'une intercours, fumant une roulée qu'il avait préparé à la fin du cours et ne revint pas de la journée. Naruto traîna donc avec Kiba toute la journée, s'entendant parfaitement avec lui, lorsque les cours finirent ils se rendirent même avec Shino dans un pachinko. Il finit tout de même par les quitter car il voulait réviser les autres matières qu'il devait encore mémoriser. Les deux amis l'avaient conseiller sur des bouquins d'exo à prendre, il en avait choisi un se disant que cela était largement suffisant. Il s'y attela dès son retour chez lui, la musique en fond, il fit quelques pages ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avançait vite. Un miaulement le tira de sa rêverie, levant la tête il trouva un chaton sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Ben tu fais quoi là mon beau ?

Myyaaa (ben oui un chat ça parle pas lol)

Hahaha, t'es mignon. Tu veux du lait ? et le chat se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

Alors Naruto lui servit un peu de lait, lui aussi adorait ça et en but une bonne rasade, se rendant compte alors de l'heure. Le dîner était de bien loin passer et il n'avait toujours rien vu d'autres que les exos. Reprenant place dans son lit, il prit une pile de feuille, décidant de ne pas manger, cela lui économiserait un repas, et se mit à décortiquer chaque notes de Kiba. Il en appréciait l'écriture qui collait parfaitement au personnage mais qui ne manquait pourtant aucun détail. Au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit dans ses notes, ayant lu plus de la moitié de ce qu'il tenait, le chat sur le ventre continuant de ronronner. Ce matin là ce ne fut pas son portable qui le réveilla, mais une voix.

Dark ? Daaarkkk ???

Hn ? Naruto se frotta un œil, n'ayant pas bouger d'un poil de la nuit, le chat toujours sur lui. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Myyaaa

Hein ? Naruto se redressa en entendant un toc à sa fenêtre. A moitié suspendue dans le vide se tenait une blonde.

Tu es là ? vous m'avez volé mon chat !!! je vais me plaindre à mon frère !!!

De quoi ? Naruto ouvrit la fenêtre, l'invitant à entrer. Ton chat jouait au suicidaire sur le rebord de ma fenêtre…comme toi d'ailleurs.

Et pourquoi tu l'as prit ?

T'aurais préféré que je le pousse dans le vide ? p'tain il est si tôt que ça !!

Temari ?

Chui là Gaara, juste à côté. Et une nouvelle personne s'invita par la fenêtre.

Qu'est ce tu fous ? et le p'tit déj.

Mais t'as qu'à te le faire.

C'est ton tour.

Excusez moi, puisque vous avez le chat, vous pouvez partir ? j'aimerais me préparer et…

T'es qui toi ? son petit ami ? Gaara mangeait un biscuit le fixant dans les yeux sans ciller. Cela le mit mal à l'aise deux seconde et son sourire habituel revint.

Non. J'ai sauvé le chat. Bon je vous aurais bien dit de bouffer ici, mais à part du café et un paquet de biscuit j'ai rien d'autre.

Ça me va.

Gaara !

Quoi ?

Hahahaha. Ok.

Naruto les servit donc, la conversation continuant. Il aimait bien son voisin, direct et franc, même s'il ne rigolait pas vraiment et semblait plutôt être quelqu'un à craindre. Ils le laissèrent au bout d'un moment et il alla en cours. Pas de Sasuke en cours de route cette fois, et cela lui tira une petite grimace de regret mais aussi de soulagement. En arrivant, il salua le petit groupe, et se planta de nouveau devant le brun avachi sur son bureau. Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, ce fut les pas du professeur qui sembla le tirer de sa rêverie. Les yeux brillant et des cernes, il baillait sans cesse à s'en casser la mâchoire.

Le blond fronçait des sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça. Et malgré la chaleur, le brun portait des manches longues, d'un noir tout aussi profond que ses yeux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait nouer le dialogue l'autre le rejeté. Et ça continuait tous les jours, Kiba et Shino le réceptionnant toujours finalement pour le sortir un minimum. Le weekend il le passa avec Gaara et Temari qui lui montrèrent où aller et quoi éviter et ses révisions.

Lorsque la semaine recommença, il était épuisé mais heureux. Les cours ne lui posaient aucun problème, il aida même d'autres élèves. Il croisa bien Sasuke deux fois, toujours vers le petit supermarché, et il ne semblait pas plus bavard que ça en cours, l'évitant toujours, même si il ne faisait aucun commentaire lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble. Quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, le blond venait toujours manger avec lui, seul moment où il laissait vraiment le petit groupe autour de lui.

Sasuke ne voyait jamais dans ses yeux le moindre reproche fasse à ce qu'il savait. Car Naruto avait bien vu que de temps en temps, il se piquait en plus de son absorption de cachet journalière. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais rien dit sur la situation. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il mettait sa vie en danger et que si il voulait il l'aiderait à arrêter, mais l'Uchiha lui avait ri à la face, au moins avec ça il se sentait bien, libre. Au bout d'un mois, Naruto ne supporta plus de le voir se tuer à petit feu. Certes, il devait avoir ses raisons et ne le juger pas sans savoir pourquoi, mais cela commencer à lui prendre la tête. Alors il décida de le suivre, le soir, lorsqu'il allait dans le sens inverse de la foule.

Le brun remontait le couloir, fumant toujours son joint à l'odeur si particulière qui lui retournait l'estomac. Sasuke emprunta l'escalier et le gravit, ressortant sur le toit, prenant place contre le mur. Naruto se tenait derrière la porte, écoutant, son camarade chantonnait et riait en même temps. En passant la porte, il vit le petit sachet que l'autre glissait dans sa poche, et Sasuke semblait planer complètement, montant le volume de son mp3 presque à fond. Les yeux fermaient, il ne vit pas celui qui s'était assis devant lui. Naruto le regardait, il n'avait pas vraiment pitié pour lui, en fait, il ne ressentait rien de particulier mis à part le fait que cela l'agacer de le voir perdre ainsi sa vie.

Naruto ne bougea pas, il resta là à regarder son compagnon qui quand il ouvrit les yeux sursauta. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans les yeux bleus, Naruto se redressa et lui offrit sa main. Sasuke l'attrapa après un instant, aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche, ils redescendirent tout simplement dans le couloir ou les premières ombres de la nuit commençaient à s'étaler.

Sasuke ?

……..le brun stoppa, il ne disait toujours rien. Face à lui, sa réplique en un peu plus grande, un peu plus vieille, terriblement séduisante, le regardait les yeux emplis de reproches.

Encore en train de…..mais Itachi s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas jusqu'où le blond connaissait son petit frère.

………Naruto les regarda alternativement, même s'il ne disait rien, le poing du brun s'était serré à en blanchir.

Père voudrais que tu rentres ce soir, il veut que tu étudies, tu ne fais rien depuis un moment. Et puis il veut que tu jettes tes cachets, tu dois….

Excusez moi, mais Sasuke m'a promis de m'aider ce soir. Je suis arrivé en retard et j'ai des choses à rattraper.

…..tu es ?

Naruto Uzumaki.

Et tu crois Naruto, que mon petit frère pourra t'aider ? vraiment ?

Sasuke est une personne trèèèès intelligente. Naruto souriait, mais cela semblait forcer.

Usuratonkachi, je….

Quoi ! tu m'as promis et tu reviens là-dessus ? je te croyais plus sérieux ! la mine boudeuse que lui offrit son acolyte fit pouffer le jeune Uchiha.

Désolé Itachi, tant que j'aurais pas finis avec lui, il me lâchera pas. T'as qu'à dire à père que j'ai d'autres choses à faire de ma vie.

Sasuke !

Bye.

Naruto clos la conversation par ce simple mot, souriant de toutes ces dents, le brun l'avait attrapé par la main et le tirait vers l'extérieur. Il le mena à l'extérieur de l'école, sa face était redevenue neutre, il avait perdu son rictus.

Alors ?

Hn ? Naruto le regarda, prenant le pas pour le guider, mais le brun enleva sa main de la sienne, les mettant dans ses poches.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

T'avais l'air d'aller à l'abattoir hahaha, je supporte pas de voir les mises à mort.

Hmpf.

Hahaha.

Faudra bien que tu t'y fasses, un véto ça pique aussi.

Ouais, mais je le ferrais que si y'a rien d'autre à faire, et dans ton cas, t'a encore des chances de vivre non.

……p'tet bien.

Le blond ne supporta pas de voir sa face ainsi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le brun sembla perdre patience et lui donna un coup dans la main, mais l'autre ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde. Continuant de rire, il l'amena jusqu'à chez lui. Le brun regardait la misère dans laquelle le blond vivait, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer, il lui fit un tour, très rapide puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce mis à part la salle de bain minuscule.

Naruto semblait heureux, il papillonnait à droite à gauche, faisant la cuisine, retournant à ses exos, ouvrant la fenêtre au chat, lui proposant de quoi se changer en allant se doucher, ouvrant la porte à un roux et une blonde, leur parlant quelques minutes. Puis il les présenta au brun qui sembla réticent, alors le blond les jeta à moitié dehors, continuant néanmoins de sourire à tout va. Il ne le perdit qu'en voyant le brun reprendre l'une de ses doses plus tard dans la soirée. Finalement Sasuke toujours dans son trip se réveilla finalement près du blond. Ce dernier s'était couché et l'avait allongé près de lui. Il se sentait en confiance.

Dans le lit une place, ils continuèrent leur nuit. Sasuke regardait la face paisible de son camarade, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, une paix qu'il ne trouvait qu'avec ses drogues. Le réveil du blond lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il resta dans le lit un moment, voyant l'autre se bouger dans tous les sens. Et il comprit pourquoi, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux comparses, l'un portant une brique de lait, l'autre un cake et ils se mirent à table. A son rythme, il les rejoignit et puis finalement se rendirent en cours. Ils pénétrèrent en même temps dans la petite cours, cela fut d'ailleurs vu par une partie de la classe qui était au deuxième étage ce jour là. Et la conversation allait bon train, il l'entendait depuis le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et c'est là que Naruto se pencha à l'oreille du brun et lui susurra dans un murmure.

Au fait, si tu veux revenir chez moi, aucun problème.

…..ça te dérange pas ?

Non.

Ok. Le rictus du brun du coup se changea en sourire.

La classe sembla stupéfaite, Sasuke avait souri et n'avait pas rembarrer le blond, quoi que ce dernier ait pu lui dire. Il prit sa place qu'il gardait dans n'importe quelle salle. Le blond se mit toujours à sa place, et certains vinrent aux nouvelles, mais Naruto ria simplement, faisant un mouvement vague de la main. Même à Kiba et aux deux autres, il ne dit rien. La journée sembla plus que bizarre au groupe, aux intercours et autres pauses, le blond était collé au brun et ce dernier semblait l'écouter distraitement, mais l'écoutait quand même. A part quelques profs, personnes n'avaient eu ce privilège. Cela rendit encore plus folle de rage Sakura qui avait déjà du mal à laisser un peu de sa place au blond.

Sasuke ne parlait pratiquement pas, mais Naruto semblait le comprendre comme jamais. Le soir venu, ne l'ayant pas lâché de la journée, Kiba et Shino le prirent juste un instant à partie, mais le blond leur fit comprendre qu'il ne se droguait pas et que non, il était juste un ami du brun et que ce dernier ne le faisait chanter d'aucune manière. L'inquiétude des deux autres lui fit plaisir, il les salua, rejoignant le brun sur le toit. Ce dernier était toujours ailleurs, la face détendue comme jamais, Naruto prit place à coté de lui, attendant.

Quand Sasuke sembla se reprendre un minimum, il l'aida à se lever et l'autre le fit le suivre. Naruto n'était pas encore venu de ce coté du bâtiment, le brun sortit par une porte, longea encore un long couloir et entra dans un autre bâtiment. Luxe. Voilà la première pensée du blond. Tout n'était que luxe. Du tapis au lustre, il n'était plus dans le monde normal, il détonnait complètement ici et Sasuke encore plus avec son look presque gothique. L'autre ne s'arrêta pas, comme si s'était normal, alors Naruto le suivit à l'étage, jusqu'à une chambre. Malgré le luxe qui y régnait aussi, il s'y sentait mal à l'aise, tout était beau, mais semblait sans importance en même temps. Il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui caractérisait son propriétaire.

L'Uchiha sortit un sac et le remplit, faisant des aller et venues entre son placard, son lit et sa salle de bain privée. Naruto s'était assis sur le water bed, regardant son ami s'activer, se disant que s'il voulait quitter ça pour son apart pourrit, il devait bien y avoir une raison au minimum. La porte s'ouvrit, Itachi se tenait dans l'embrasure, regardant son petit frère qui ne s'arrêta même pas.

Bonjour Itachi san.

Hm ? bonjour Naruto. Que fait mon frère ?

Il est là, z'avez qu'à lui causer. Itachi passa sur le sarcasme présent et passa à Sasuke.

Sasuke ?

Ça s'appel faire un sac et mettre des vêtements dedans.

oui…..père…. le self control de l'aîné impressionnait le blond.

Je reviendrais ici de temps en temps, de toute manière, du moment que je réussis mes études, il s'en tape non ?

……quand il est là, essaie de rentrer tout de même.

……..

Il est en colloque aux USA pour trois semaines.

Hn.

Sasuke ne semblait pas plus intéresser que ça par la conversation. Itachi le regarda longuement, fit de même envers Naruto et laissa le chambranle pour disparaître dans la maison. Naruto suivit son ami, décrochant son téléphone, parlant doucement avec une neutralité qui ne lui allait pas. Sasuke ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait, le blond restait très vague, osant à peine sortir autre chose que oui ou non, et son ton froid le fit lui jeter un coup d'œil. A peine raccroché, et sa ride de lion disparut au profit d'un sourire. Le brun le lui rendit, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fit.

C'est ainsi que passa leur cohabitation, quelques prises de têtes, les cours, la drogue, l'attente sur le toit, l'attente quand il rentrait chez lui. Il partageait toujours le même lit, Sasuke ramenait parfois de quoi manger, participait parfois au loyer, ils sortaient avec les autres et les mois passaient. Naruto avait réussi à le faire changer un minimum, il ne prenait pas vraiment part aux conversations, mais il n'envoyait plus chier son monde. Il s'entendait même assez bien avec Gaara et Temari, et aida même Iruka à installer un meuble chez lui. La seule ombre au tableau était qu'il continuait à prendre ses drogues, même s'il semblait avoir diminuer ses prises, et cela Naruto ne le supportait plus. Mais il n'osait rien dire, Sasuke pourrait toujours partir, et il avait enfin comprit pourquoi le brun l'intéressait autant, alors plutôt mourir que de le faire fuir.

Sauf que ça ne dura pas. Cela faisait une semaine que le brun n'était pas revenu chez lui, et trois jours qu'il ratait les cours. Il réussit à attraper Itachi, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'est qu'au début de la semaine suivante que l'aîné des Uchiha vint le voir, apparemment calme, mais une tempête s'égrainait en lui. Le blond le suivit lorsqu'il lui avait dit vouloir parler de Sasuke, et maintenant, Naruto se retrouvait à quelques centimètres du sol, maintenu par son col, un regard noir plantait dans le sien.

Où est –il ?

Hein ? ggnnn lâche moi.

Réponds.

Qui ?

Sasuke.

Mais c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé la semaine dernière !!!

La semaine dernière je le savais, c'est aujourd'hui que je voudrais savoir où ….il lâcha le blond, deux ombres se tenaient au bout du couloir. L'Uzumaki se mit à tousser comme un dérater.

Mais j'en sais rien Itachi. Je l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine. D'ailleurs où était-il ! le blond le plaqua à son tour au mur, oubliant qui il était et qu'il pourrait se faire virer.

Il était à l'hosto, overdose, il a faillit y passer. Hheeyyyyy.

Mais le brun n'eut aucun mal à se réceptionner sur le sol alors que le blond s'était reculé d'un coup. Il n'avait rien su et le brun aurait pu mourir. Cela lui donna la chair de poule, il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke, Itachi remit en place sa chemise et s'en alla. Kiba et Shino allèrent à Naruto, mais il ne répondait pas, réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible aux endroits ou le brun pouvait se trouver. Mais rien ne lui vint, il ne savait pas grand-chose finalement de lui, et cela l'énerva complètement. Sans un mot il laissa les deux autres, rentrant chez lui.

Il n'était pas loin de chez lui lorsqu'il entendit des cris. La première pensée qu'il eut été que le brun avait des problèmes, mais il ne trouva qu'un groupe agressant une jeune femme. Il entra dans la bataille, et se prépara à recevoir un coup en pleine tête qui se fit dévier au dernier moment, une chevelure de sang passant devant ses yeux. Gaara l'avait rejoint. A deux, ils mirent en fuite les hommes. Le blond pesta, la femme les remercia et l'y la reconduirent jusqu'au commissariat le plus proche. Puis Gaara n'eut qu'à lui jeter un coup d'œil pour lui délier la langue, Naruto lui raconta.

Tu devrais le laisser tomber, il ne t'attirera que des problèmes. C'est un drogué.

Et alors !

Alors s'il a envi de crever, y'a rien que tu puisses faire. Pour qu'il recommence après une overdose, faut être stupide.

Ou désespéré Gaara. Et je suis désolé je le lâcherais pas.

……….Temari à raison alors.

Sur ?

Tu l'aimes.

…….

Bingo. Le roux eut un rictus, fait extrêmement rare chez lui.

Baka. Mais le rouge à ses joues et l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles ne laissaient aucun doute sur la situation.

Attention. Gaara barra sa route de son bras, le retenant et lui évitant de se prendre un mec qui sortait en courant de la petite impasse sur leur gauche.

…….

Naruto ? mais ce dernier fixait quelque chose dans la ruelle.

…….Sasuke ? SASUKE !!! HEY !!!

Mais le brun ne bougeait pas, assis dans un coin près d'une poubelle, presque inconscient, une plaie au ventre. Naruto commençait à paniquer en hurlant dans tous les sens, alors le roux l'attrapa, le souleva à moitié et lui mit une baffe qui résonna.

Calme toi, sinon tu le perds. Il se pencha, regardant la blessure peut profonde. Il n'a pas l'air d'être HS à cause de ça….je dirais plutôt qu'il a eu sa dose. Il disait cela, regardant les pupilles se dilatant.

QUOI !!!

Mouais, il devait être en manque et…

IMBECILE !!! La claque que Naruto mis au brun se répercuta en écho sur les murs sales autour d'eux. Cela le fit cligner des yeux, mais rien d'autre. TU VEUX CREVER COMME UNE MERDE !!!

Naruto. Gaara tentait de calmer le blond, et celui-ci trembla de rage.

Et puis sans rien dire de plus, il prit le brun dans ses bras, le portant contre lui au mieux. Gaara le devança et lui ouvrit toutes les portes, ils n'étaient pas loin de chez eux. Il entra chez lui et le déposa dans son lit. Il s'appliqua alors à prendre soin de lui. Gaara se tenait dans un coin, le regardant faire, et silencieusement il disparut. Naruto ne le remarqua pas. Ce soir là il ne mangea ni ne travailla, ce contentant de prendre soin de l'Uchiha. Dans la nuit il se réveilla et trouva le blond à ses cotés, il voulut tendre la main pour le rassurer, malgré les brumes de son esprit plutôt, il se souvenait en gros de la baffe. Mais il avait mal partout, son corps le lançait, il n'arrivait pas à bouger vraiment sans pousser un petit glapissement de douleur. Il tomba de fatigue.

Au matin, le blond coupa son téléphone, préférant prendre soin du brun que d'aller en cours. Sasuke se réveilla, vu son état, Naruto ne lui fit aucun commentaire, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui alerta son compagnon. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme alors que l'on pouvait sentir sa colère grandir. Il regardait vers lui, et de nouveau il ne sut ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Sasuke sentait l'envie de drogues revenir, une semaine sans et il n'en pouvait plus. Il trembla, Naruto l'aida à se redresser et le fit boire, pourtant il ne voulait pas ça, s'était autre chose qu'il désirait.

Na…Naru…

Hm ? le blond lui épongeait le front d'une main, le brun s'était repris un minimum et arrivait à tenir tout seul.

Je…j'ai…besoin….sa gorge était sèche et il but donc de nouveau.

Besoin de quoi ? il avait cette voix qu'il n'avait qu'au téléphone parfois, cela lui noua le ventre.

Ma…veste, dans la…poche.

……si tu parles de ta drogue elle est en train de prendre un bain dans les wc.

Quoi ?

Hé !

Sasuke venait de le repousser avec une force qu'il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir et courut sur la petite distance le menant aux toilettes, là il se pencha et vit plusieurs de ses cachets dans le fond de la cuvette. Il hurla des jurons et des supplications qui firent mal au blond, il finit même pas plonger sa main dans l'eau, tentant d'en récupérer, ce qu'il fit, tentant de la glisser entre ses lèvres, mais Naruto l'arrêta, le redressant.

MAIS CA VA PAS !!!!

Laisse moi, laisse moi….Sasuke tendait la main vers le sol où s'était écraser la petite pilule.

Sasuke ! mais arrête ! t'as faillit crever la semaine dernière et…

LA FERME ! t'as rien à me dire !!!! t'es pas mes parents !!! et encore moins ma petite amie !!!

Et alors ? dans son état, il ne vit pas la menace dans la bouche du blond qui en fait cacher le mal qu'il venait de lui faire en une phrase.

T'as aucun droit sur moi !!!! le brun se débattait vainement, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise pour s'écrouler au sol. T'as rien le droit de me dire !!! laisse moi en prendre !!! aaaaïïee. La baffe que Naruto venait de lui mettre le calma. Le blond le poussa dans la pièce principale, continuant de lui barrer l'accès à la salle de bain.

Casse toi, tu connais le chemin.

……quoi ?

Je ne vis pas avec un mort, la porte est de l'autre côté et l'enfer est à quelques rues d'ici. Dégage.

….Naru…

DEGAGE !!!!

Sasuke évita de justesse le tube de gel qu'il lui avait lancé à la face et regardait le blond, les yeux froids, la posture distante, il se recula jusqu'à la porte, continuant de le regarder, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre pleurer sans rien dire. Il descendit les marches, essoufflé, tremblant, chacun de ses membres le faisant souffrir, les larmes aux yeux. Il partit sans se retourner, s'éloignant du seul endroit où il se sentait bien comme s'il venait s'évader d'une prison. Il avait mal aussi au cœur maintenant, mais il mit ça sur le compte de son état fragile, quelques mètres plus loin il stoppa, vomissant tripes et boyaux. Il tenta de se redresser, mais il n'y arriva pas, il n'avait plus aucune force. S'adossant au mur proche, il vit les gens passer devant lui, l'un d'eux lui jeta une pièce qui roula jusqu'à son pied et s'écroula dans un tintement qui résonnait à ses oreilles sadiquement, s'amplifiant. Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui et se mit à pleurer, il était tombé si bas, il se détestait, ne pouvant même plus retenir ses sanglots, sa voix ne fit même pas tourner quelques têtes, il était seul.

Naruto l'avait regardé s'éloigner, il avait voulu le voir résister et revenir frapper à la porte. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser sa voix filtrée, il pleurait, prit de quelques soubresauts même, et puis d'un coup, il se mit à frapper le mur lui faisant face, ne s'arrêtant finalement qu'en y voyant une tâche cramoisie y restait accrochée. Se laissant tomber à la renverse d'une masse. Son téléphone vibra puis sonna, il le regarda longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il stop. Se tournant vers le mur, il attrapa l'oreiller du brun et l'amena contre lui, s'endormant dans son odeur.

Sasuke.

Hn ? le brun s'était calmé, attendant il ne savait quoi toujours dans la même position.

Sasuke. Le brun releva la tête.

Gaara ?

Hm. Allez, je te ramène chez toi.

Je veux pas.

Et ou veux tu aller maintenant que tu as jeter ton seul ami ?

…….le brun semblait perdu.

Allez, viens. Gaara l'aida à se lever. Avant de rentrer chez toi, je vais quand même te montrer un truc. Après tu décideras de ta vie….ou de ta mort.

En silence ils continuèrent leur route. Gaara le menait à son rythme et après un moment, ils pénétrèrent dans une rue se finissant en cul de sac qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait l'air d'être abandonnée de toute vie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, un peu partout il y avait des corps, certains une aiguille dans le bras, d'autre fumant et planant complètement. Dans un coin, un dealer venait de remettre quelques cachets à une fille squelettique, elle foula d'un pied une fille inconsciente qui se faisait violée. Et près de lui une odeur lui retourna l'estomac, en y regardant un peu plus attentivement, il vit un homme presque bleu, des mouches tournoyaient autour de lui. Sasuke tremblait et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'un homme apparut devant lui et tomba à genoux pour lui attraper les jambes en quémandant sa dose.

C'est comme ça que tu veux finir ?

…….mais le brun hochait négativement de la tête avec virulence, tremblant de tout son corps, sa lèvre même tressautant sous le spectacle offert.

Si tu continues c'est là que tu finiras. Comme mon frère. Et c'est de ça dont Naruto essaie de te tirer. Il ne veut pas te trouver la gueule dans un caniveau.

……..

Les gens se fichent de te voir mourir comme un chien du moment que tu réussisses à ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais lui non, et pour qu'il t'ait jeter comme tout à l'heure, tu as du vraiment lui faire mal.

……les larmes du brun avait repris leur route sinueuse et se tremblement s'intensifièrent.

Bon allez, viens.

Gaara l'aida toujours à se tenir debout et reprit sa route. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'école, le brun lui montra un chemin qui les ferrait passer par derrière et éviter de les mettre en vue et au sue de tous. Le roux frappa, une fois suivie de nombreuse autre, mais aucune réponse. C'est donc à coup de poing qu'il se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa sa place à Itachi.

Sasuke ? que…

Bonjour, je suis agent de police de la zone est. Je l'y ai trouvé.

B..bien…monsieur l'agent je….

Pas la peine de tirer cette tête, je le connais, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas au poste. D'ailleurs si je voulais une balance, il y avait là bas des cas bien pire que le sien.

…….

Sasuke, réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai montré ok.

Merci Gaara.

Hn. Le roux lui fit un signe et s'éloigna. Itachi regarda son petit frère qui se cramponner à lui comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Itachi….nii-san….nii-san….

Hey Sasuke, calme toi, je suis là, je suis là.

Le grand frère souriait tendrement alors que le plus jeune pleurait contre lui en le suppliant laconiquement. Finalement, il s'endormit et l'aîné le prit contre lui, grimaçant devant sa légèreté, le menant à sa chambre, mais le brun s'y réveilla et se mit à trembler de plus belle.

Nii-san, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît….

……..

Je veux pas dormir ici, je veux pas, je veux….

Calme toi, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

Itachi le changea de chambre, l'amenant dans la sienne, le mettant entre les draps ou il sombra. Toute la journée et la nuit se passèrent auprès d'un Sasuke endormit, tremblotant, gémissant, quémandant. Itachi s'occupait de lui, l'ayant déjà vu dans cet état à l'hôpital. Il y avait comprit à demi mot pourquoi son petit frère était dans cet état, chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris lorsqu'il était revenu de son voyage à l'étranger. Il caressa le front ou s'étalait une mauvaise sueur, voyant deux yeux onyx s'entrouvrirent avec mal.

Nii-san.

Oui ?

Je veux…arrêter, je veux…pas…mourir comme….ça. Je veux….pas qu'il me jette… la prochaine fois.

…..qui ça ? Gaara ?

Non….Na..Naru…to…

D'accord petit frère. Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir ok ?

Mer…merci.

Rendors toi.

Itachi attrapa son téléphone et prit contact avec certains de ses amis. Il voulait savoir quoi faire pour aider son frère. C'est ainsi que pendant un mois, Sasuke Uchiha disparut de la circulation. Naruto retourna en cours mais ne vit personne, il attrapa peur au bout d'une semaine, mais Gaara finit par le convaincre que tout allait bien. Les examens arrivaient vite, plus que deux mois, Naruto avait d'autres soucis, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de vibrer dans tous les sens. Jusqu'à un matin ou il ne put plus encaisser ce qu'il semblait faire habituellement et se mit à hurler et à écraser l'appareil contre un mur le finissant finalement à grand coup de pied rageur.

Un professeur le regarda et lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Le blond avait maigri, il semblait à bout. Kiba alla chercher ce qu'il restait du mobile, mais même la carte était brisée. Lorsqu'il revint du bureau, le blond fit son sac et déguerpit de la salle. Kiba le suivit, tentant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. La seule réponse que l'autre balbutia était qu'il devait être prêt. Pendant deux semaines il ne fit plus aucune réapparition, cela inquiéta ses amis qui voyaient le temps jusqu'à l'examen se raccourcir.

Lorsqu'il revint un matin, son teint n'était pas mieux qu'à son départ. Il les salua à peine et fila dans une salle où il y prit place au beau milieu. Un professeur entra et lui passa une copie. Il commença à écrire et fit cela toute la journée, prenant de courte pause après des fois des heures le nez sur ses copies. En fin de journée il en ressortit, crevé.

Naruto !

Hn ? le blond se retourna, les yeux striés de rouge, fatigué, ne voulant que rentrer chez lui.

Tu faisais quoi ? tu donnais l'impression de faire des exams là.

Ouais. Je les ai fait en avance, je dois rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Demain j'en ai encore et ensuite je pars.

Vrai ? mais t'as fait comment ?

Les profs ont bien voulu comprendre mon cas, et comme c'est une école privée, ils peuvent.

…….Kiba le regardait bâillait.

T'es sur que tous va bien ? t'as l'air pale. Les lunettes de Shino le regardaient bien en face.

Vous en faites pas, faut plus pour me tuer, hahaha. Le blond leur fit un signe de main et partit prendre le métro le plus proche. Les deux comparses se regardèrent, Kiba se posant mille questions.

Le lendemain, il revint et disparut de nouveau dans la salle. A peine finit, il partit, un sac de sport sur l'épaule, ayant l'air d'un voleur en fuite. Sasuke revint une semaine plus tard. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vu. Sa mine faisait peur, il semblait avoir maigri. Plusieurs fois il avait cru devenir fou, mais il avait tenu bon. La première chose qu'il remarqua était que Naruto n'était pas là, alors que les examens étaient pour bientôt. Mais il ne préféra ne rien demander aux autres, ils le regardaient méchamment, même s'il était certain que Naruto ne leur ait rien dit.

En milieu de semaine, le blond n'était toujours pas de retour, il l'appela alors mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Itachi regardait son petit frère qui venait de jeter son portable rageusement sur le lit, fatigué d'entendre la même voix lui dire qu'il n'était plus en service. Après un rictus pour lui-même, il attrapa une fine veste et la balança à son petit frère, faisant tournoyer sur un doigt les clés de sa voiture. Sasuke lui offrit un sourire comme il ne lui en avait pas fait depuis des années et le suivi.

La voiture s'arrêta et il monta d'une traite les étages. Mais il eut beau tambouriné à la porte, le blond n'était pas là. Gaara n'était pas là, ni même Temari ou son autre voisin. Personne pour le renseigner, alors il repartit. La fin de semaine passa et toujours rien. Alors avant que n'arrive le weekend, il attrapa Kiba et Shino et posa la question. La réponse le consterna. Il en fit part à son frère, ce dernier le surveillait de près, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Le brun l'écoutait et était plus que présent, Itachi voyait que sa présence rassurait finalement son petit frère qui passa sa semaine de révision, puis ses examens sans mentionner le blond une fois. Ce fut en passant devant les bureau qu'il surprit une conversation.

Excusez moi sensei, qu'avez-vous dit ?

Hm ? oh Sasuke kun. Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

Non, la porte était entrouverte.

Huhuhu. Je disais que nous avons un problème avec Naruto. L'une des copies est manquante bien qu'il ait passé l'exam. Il doit repasser la matière au plus vite. Tu saurais ou il vit ?

Ici ?

Non, chez ses tuteurs. Il n'a pas renseigné une seule chose sur eux et on ne peut pas le contacter. Si on arrive pas à le faire repasser…

Vous en faites pas, mon petit frère va se faire un plaisir de partir le trouver.

Itachi.

Salut Sasuke, je m'inquiétais, tes cours sont finis depuis un moment.

Désolé.

Hm. Vous savez vers où il vit au moins ?

Non, rien.

Je vais aller voir Gaara, même si je dois camper je le verrais. Et je vous le ramènerais cet idiot.

Biiien je retrouve mon obstiné de p'tit frère.

Ne le traite pas d'idiot Sasuke, il a ses raisons. La brunette buvait calmement son thé. L'idiot c'est lui qui a réussi à paumé la copie.

Kurenaï, c'est pas de ma faute, je….

A d'autre Azuma.

Hahaha, bon allons à la recherche de Naruto.

Au revoir. Sasuke les salua, son frère aussi et eux répondirent en continuant de se charrier, seule Kurenaï semblait prendre cela comme un problème sérieux.

De nouveaux il était devant l'appart de Gaara, et il se mit à patienter, son frère non loin, assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, entrant pour la première fois dans l'immeuble. Temari arriva la première et le fit entrer, regardant avec intérêt sa réplique plus âgée. Gaara arriva et ne sembla guère surpris de le voir là. Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps, le roux put juste lui dire vers où l'autre habité, mais rien de bien précis.

Itachi voyait que Sasuke ne tenait pas en place, alors après un rapide tour chez eux, il le traîna encore à sa suite et le mena jusqu'à la gare. Là, billet et bagage en main, ils se rendirent sur le quai. Avec chance, un train s'arrêtait près du lieu ou vivait le blond, il aurait cinq minutes pour descendre. L'aîné ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet une dernière fois et allait rebrousser chemin quand Sasuke parla.

Pourquoi t'es si gentil nii-san ?

…..comment ça ?

Depuis ton retour je t'ai traité comme…comme…

Une merde.

Hem.

Hahaha. Parce que je t'aime Sasuke. Maintenant va, je vais trouvé une excuse pour le paternel t'inquiètes.

….merci.

Sasuke partit s'asseoir l'esprit en doute, l'air de son frère, celui qu'il avait depuis un moment, comme s'il savait en partie pourquoi. Le train s'avança et il vit la face de son frère, lui faisant un signe de main avec un petit sourire qui n'appartenait à lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais il n'avait vu Itachi sourire à quelqu'un d'autre depuis un long moment.

Pour tuer le temps, il se mit à regarder le paysage voyant la ville s'éloigner au profit d'une campagne de plus en plus profonde. Il arriva enfin, impatient. La gare n'était composée que d'un quai à peine plus long que toute sa chambre et d'un vieux bâtiment en pierre. Il y entra, riant déjà intérieurement, certain de ne jamais trouver ne serait ce qu'un seul taxi. Et effectivement il n'y avait aucun moyen de transport.

Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?

…..

Hum, excusez moi ! il se mit à hurler un peu plus fort et quelqu'un passa sa tête de sous le bureau.

Oh excu'z 'tit gars, je pionçais.

….oui euh, je voudrais savoir si vous ne connaîtriez pas Naruto Uzumaki.

Le 'tit N'rto ? si si pour sur tit gars. C'est l'un de mes seuls clients.

Et comment je fais pour le trouver ?

Hmm, la ville est pas loin. T'es jamais venu tit gars hein, je j'mais vu ta face.

Non, j'ai besoin de le voir c'est urgent, c'est pour ses études.

Oh ok tit gars, ben suis moi, le N'rto j'l'aime bien. Le vieil homme à la face un peu trop rouge à son avis sorti et ferma derrière lui, allant jusqu'à une vieille voiture à moitié rouillée.

Oh, vous m'emmenez, merci.

Vaut mieux tit gars, sa famille l'est pas facile, j'les occuperaient 'kay. Et pis y'a plus d'train jusqu'à d'main.

Merci monsieur.

Allez, monte.

Au bout de vingt minutes, la voiture passa devant une petite pancarte annonçant l'entrée de la ville et le nombre d'habitant. Environ trois cent. Cela le fit presque rire. Quelques petites maisons de pierre dont quelques unes portaient une enseigne se profilèrent, une petite école était là, des enfants jouaient à coté lançant à un chien un bâton. Il y avait deux hôtels et un centre de désintoxication un peu plus loin. Cela le surpris, mais ils s'éloignaient déjà, alors il ne fit aucune remarque. La place centrale avait une fontaine, quelques personnes se tenaient aux portes des bars, des rires fusaient. La vie avait l'air sympathique bien qu'un peu ennuyeuse à son avis. La route continuait, ils sortirent et la campagne reprit. Une heure plus tard, ils remontèrent une petite route escarpée en terre, pleine de nid de poule.

On y est tit gars.

Merci.

Oh ! Ibiki, Chiyio, c'est Tazuna.

Hey vieux, t'arrives pour le souper, c'me par hasard.

Nyé nyé nyé, j'amènes d'la visite pour N'rto.

Pfff, c't'imbécile est encore avec son canasson. L'homme lui faisant face avait une tête à faire pleurer tout enfant qui le rencontrerait. Il le regardait de bas en haut et pointa un petit chemin sur le coté. T'as qu'à aller le chercher, l'est par là.

Merci monsieur.

……..

Sasuke suivit la direction montrée, passant près d'une grange, la contournant et faisant finalement face à l'immensité de la place. Des champs, d'un coté des tournesols, de l'autre des maïs, plus loin ce qui semblait un potager et dans le fond, un point de verdure ou il vit deux ombres bougées. Un coup de vent lui transmis le rire de son ami, posant son sac sur une charrue proche, il marcha donc jusqu'à l'autre.

Quand il arriva à ses cotés, Naruto ne le remarqua pas, il ne riait plus. Il venait d'agripper le magnifique apaloosa par l'encolure et la lui tapotait en chantonnant doucement. L'étalon hennit en voyant le brun silencieux près d'eux et se recula du blond, hochant violemment de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'un intrus était là.

Qu'est ce que t'as mon beau ?

……Naruto.

Ne ? le blond se retourna d'un coup, les yeux ronds. Sasuke ? mais…tu fous quoi là ? Et puis t'as fait le trajet à pied ?

Hein ?

Ben moi je le fais à pied la plupart du temps d'ici à la gare et…mais attends, j'étais en colère contre toi moi. Et le blond se retourna feignant de l'ignorer, caressant à nouveau le cheval qui s'était enfin calmer.

Tsss Usuratonkachi, je suis venu te chercher, il y a eu un problème avec une de tes copies, il va falloir que tu repasses cet exam.

Ben pourquoi ils m'ont pas appelé ? Naruto s'était retourné, son regard s'arrêtant sur le haut à manche courte de son compagnon ou il n'y avait plus aucune rougeur marquant la prise d'une quelconque substance.

Hmpf, t'es vraiment pas malin. Kiba m'a dit que tu as brisé ton portable, les profs n'ont aucune infos sur cet endroit, d'ailleurs moi c'est Gaara qui m'a renseigné un minimum et c'est en arrivant ici que j'ai su que tu vivais vraiment là.

Ah oui….mais c'est qu'ils veulent rien savoir de mes études. J'avais donc mis aucun renseignement. Bon il commence à être tard. On va rentrer et demain y'a pas de train, lundi non plus. Je pourrais rentrer que mardi et…

Tiens, Sasuke lui tendit son portable.

Hm ? mais le weekend ils bossent pas non ?

Y'a une perm', faut pas oublier que certains profs font aussi des expériences dans le labo mis à dispo des fois.

Ah ok. Merci.

Le blond parti donc dans son coin pour téléphoner. Sasuke regarda l'énorme bête qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus. Lorsqu'il avança la main vers elle, elle se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière, hennissant furieusement. Naruto le regarda et fit un geste qui l'apaisa, retournant à sa conversation. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et frais. Naruto toujours torse nu ne sembla pas le remarquer et raccrocha finalement une demi heure plus tard.

Bon c'est réglé, je repasse l'exam jeudi. Il caressait à nouveau l'étalon regardant Sasuke qui avait prit place au sol. Ce dernier avait l'air mieux, un peu moins pale et semblait avoir un peu plus de joue.

…..

Jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte, tu devras m'aider ici, même si tu es un ami, ils te lâcheront pas la grappe. Surtout s'ils savent que je reparte. Leur dit pas hein. Naruto grimpa sur l'animal, le regardant de haut. Il le fit faire quelques pas et tendit la main. Grimpe.

…….

Ben grimpe baka.

La ferme Dobe.

Ne ? tu sais pas faire du cheval.

…….bien sur que si mais avec une selle et des harnais.

Hahahaha, désolé j'ai pas assez d'argent pour ça et ils m'ont donneront pas. Monte et croche toi à moi, on y va.

Le blond l'aida à monter, Sasuke n'était pas aussi sur de lui que d'habitude. Il serra Naruto à l'en étouffer mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Après un galop chaotique ou le brun crut plus d'une fois passer par-dessus bord, le rire du blond résonna. Il le laissa descendre, flatta de nouveau l'étalon en le brossant un peu et le laissa partir librement.

Après une présentation rapide, ils mangèrent et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Le lendemain, un bruit épouvantable le sortit des bras de morphée. Sasuke se redressa, il avait dormi dans le même lit que Naruto car il n'y en avait pas d'autres, et trouva le blond à faire quelques abdos. Ne l'ayant pas vu se réveiller, il alla à la porte alors que le bruit résonnait de nouveau et donna un coup sourd sur le mur. Quand il se retourna, il lui offrit un sourire.

Désolé, c'est la délicate manière de ma grand-mère pour me réveiller. Je dois aller traire les vaches, tu viens ?

Hn, j'arrive.

Un jus d'orange plus tard, Naruto lui montrait comment faire. Il attaqua ensuite le poulailler et revint dans la maison ou ils eurent un p'tit déj descend. Le blond ressortit un peu plus tard alors que les deux autres partaient à la messe. Il n'y était pas convié, et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il siffla, et le cheval apparut comme par magie. Il y grimpa, hissa son ami dans son dos et partie en promenade. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi dans la nature, mangeant des poissons frais pêchés à la petite rivière ou ils s'arrêtèrent un long moment. Naruto bronzait sur un caillou assez large et Sasuke le regardait à l'ombre d'un arbre, les pieds dans l'eau, pantalon retroussé.

Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que son compagnon dormait, il s'en approcha, prenant place juste à ses cotés, essayant de se détendre, de se laisser aller. Il enleva son haut et se coucha sur la pierre chaude, s'endormant finalement peut après lui aussi. Il entendit un murmure, s'était plaisant, il esquissa un sourire, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Devant lui, la face de Naruto, il le regardait avec un fin sourire lui aussi, et il s'agrandit face à son réveil. Il se poussa, la lumière l'aveugla un instant et il se redressa.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il faut qu'on rentre, on est assez loin. Et puis j'ai quelques trucs à faire, normalement on fait passé les animaux avant tous, mais j'avais envie de prendre un peu mon temps aujourd'hui.

Ah ok. Le brun s'étira.

Une fois de retour, Sasuke l'aida. Cela était fatiguant, son corps lui faisait un peu mal, mais il aimait ça tout de même. Le soir venu, il le passa dans un état un peu second, mais cela lui plut. Le lendemain se passa pratiquement à l'identique. Naruto préparait son sac, Sasuke était sur son lit, regardant le cadre photo sur la commode.

C'est mon père. Je ne connais pas ma mère. Ton sac est prêt ? on pars tôt demain.

Hn.

Hahaha, toujours aussi causant.

Peuh.

Qu'est ce que je disais. Bref. J'ai l'impression que tu….enfin….Sasuke regardait le blond qui avait à présent des gestes presque automatique tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Que je me drogue plus ?

….ouais.

Tu le remarques enfin ?

J'attendais que tu me le dises toi-même.

Mouais. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et Gaara à achever de me convaincre.

Vraiment.

Hn, Itachi m'a aidé, c'est là que j'ai disparu après que tu m'ais jeté.

Super. Le blond lui mit une énorme claque dans le dos.

Tssss.

En tout cas, ça à pas améliorer ton caractère.

Le lendemain, le bruit reprit, les levant. Ils descendirent avec leurs sac et la vieille femme les regarda la mine mauvaise, retournant dans sa cuisine. Ibiki arriva et regarda les sacs d'un œil mauvais, il s'installa à table, prenant la cafetière, s'en servant. Avant de parler il en but une lamper, se fichant complètement du nuage de fumé qui s'en dégager.

Tu vas quelque part ?

J'ai des problèmes pour un examen, il faut que je parte. Je reviendrais dès que possible.

On a besoin de toi à la ferme, tu le sais.

Je ne serais pas long, je ferais le plus vite possible.

Si tu pars tu le regretteras.

……je reviens dès que possible.

Naruto se leva sans rien dire de plus, il passa la porte avec son sac et fut suivit par l'Uchiha qui en se retournant plus d'une fois ne pu que remarquer la présence inquiétante du géant à la porte, buvant son café et zieutant méchamment leur avancée. Ils empruntèrent la petite route en terre, marchant en silence dans la fraîcheur du jour levant. Un bon moment plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la ville. Là, Naruto salua plusieurs personnes, le regard qu'il lança à l'établissement de désintoxication n'échappa pas à son compagnon. Il lui offrit un verre au petit café ou se massait quelques hères.

L'un d'eux les mena jusqu'à la gare, Tazuna dormait derrière son comptoir. Ce fut son petit fils, Inari, qui les servit. Billet en main, ils partirent avec le train qui arriva trois quart d'heure plus tard et une conversation sur le tout et le rien avec l'enfant. Un dernier geste d'eux, et le paysage se mit à défiler de plus en plus vite. Naruto laissait ses yeux vagabondaient sur l'horizon, et son attention ne fut déviée que lorsqu'il sentit l'autre s'affalait sur lui. Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, Naruto n'avait pas bougé, continuant de regarder à l'extérieur. Sasuke se redressa, un peu gêné, son acolyte lui donna juste un sourire et lui proposa silencieusement un sandwich. S'était ce que lui avait donné sa grand-mère en partant, l'ayant posé sans rien dire sur leur bagages. Une conversation banale reprit, ils rentrèrent chez le blond. Ils passèrent la soirée avec Gaara et Temari, sortant un peu, rentrant au milieu de la nuit et s'endormant l'un contre l'autre comme des souches.

Naruto révisa toute la journée du lendemain et Sasuke resta dans son coin, regardant la tv. Cela ne dérangeait en rien le blond qui tournait ses pages et prenait des notes. L'heure du repas était passé depuis for longtemps lorsque Sasuke se décida à aller cuisiner. Habituellement s'était l'autre qui le faisait, il n'avait lui-même pratiquement jamais touché à une casserole. Après avoir touiller quelques trucs ensembles, il se mit à la minuscule table qui avait bien du mal à supporter deux assiettes et attendit que le blond arrive. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucune autre conscience que celle de son travail. Cela le fit rire intérieurement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait en pleine révision, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto se passait d'un repas sans vraiment le voir.

Usuratonkachi.

….

Oï Dobe !

Hn, quoi ? il continuait de faire quelques exercices sans lever la tête.

C'est l'heure de bouffer.

Ah, j'arrive, j'arrive, deux secondes, je termine ce truc.

Il mangea rapidement, grimaçant à la première cuillerée mais continuant néanmoins à avaler ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement, Naruto n'arrêta finalement qu'au dîner, rangeant ses notes. Le lendemain il partit vers la salle d'examen et Sasuke continua plus loin pour voir son frère. Il fut de retour à la fin de la séance, souriant comme il ne faisait quand de rare occasion. Naruto alla à lui, le questionnant du regard et se fit remettre une boîte entre les mains.

C'est quoi ?

Cadeau.

Hein ?

……. Le brun avait quelques rougeurs aux joues et évitait ses yeux. Cela intrigua Naruto qui ouvrit le paquet.

Wooah ! c'est vraiment pour moi ?

Hn.

Merci Sasuke. Le blond partit d'un grand rire en l'attrapant par les épaules, regardant son nouveau mobile dernier cri.

Ils passèrent encore deux jours l'un avec l'autre, puis Naruto rentra chez lui avec le dernier train. Sasuke décida de rentrer chez lui. Le blond arriva chez lui dans la journée, Tazuna le ramena chez lui contre une bière qu'il lui paya. Il n'arrêta pas de tout le trajet de penser au brun, à son départ, il avait eu l'air angoissé. Il passa la porte, déposa son sac, il n'y avait personne, ils devaient être occupés ailleurs. Naruto décida donc d'aller voir son étalon, il siffla plusieurs fois, il l'appela, mais rien.

Tiens de retour ?

Ne ? oui, où est Jun ?

Ton foutu canasson ? à l'abattoir.

…..Quoi ?

On avait besoin de main d'œuvre, je l'ai vendu et j'ai pris quelqu'un avec le peu d'argent que j'ai pu avoir.

…….Naruto tourna la tête vers la vieille femme qui baissa la sienne, l'air désolée et impuissante face à son enfant.

Baisse les yeux imbécile. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sous son autorité, Naruto n'écoutait pas. Alors Ibiki s'avança d'une enjambée, bouclant la distance entre eux, et lui donna une baffe. Mon cousin à vraiment enfanter un déchet !

Sans prévenir, Naruto s'élança vers lui, tout ce qu'il retenait en lui depuis des années ressortait en cet instant, il l'empoigna et envoya son poing dans son ventre puis sa face, mais son opposant vacilla à peine. Le coup qu'il lui rendit fut beaucoup plus fort, comme à son habitude, il ne retenait pas ses coups. Naruto était à terre, se recroquevillant pour atténuer les coups, la vieille se mit alors à hurler. Tazuna qui jusque là avait patienter à l'entrée car sa voiture n'avait pas voulu redémarrer arriva en courant. Il arrêta l'homme en furie, Naruto se releva en claudiquant à moitié et se rendit le plus rapidement possible dans la maison. Il grimpa quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre et prit la photo qui traînait sur sa commode. Il redescendit, attrapant son sac et partit à pied. Lorsqu'il atteignit la ville, Tazuna arriva à sa hauteur, la joue rougie. Naruto monta dans sa benne n'arrivant même pas à articuler un merci convenable. Il pleurait.

Une fois à la gare, le vieil homme lui proposa de rester là autant de temps qu'il le désirerait. Le blond l'en remercia et s'isola, téléphonant à Sasuke, il avait besoin de parler. L'autre l'écouta, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Les jours passèrent trop lentement à son avis, Inari l'aida tant bien que mal, mais le blond ne le lui rendait pas vraiment. Quand il arriva en ville, Sasuke l'attendait, il l'aida avec son sac, ensuite, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de bourse pendant les vacances, ils partirent se dégoter un job.

Sous ses airs bourru et de ne pas y toucher, le brun faisait attention à lui, et Naruto le voyait bien. Il cuisinait, lui donner une bonne partie de sa maigre paye de serveur reçu à la soirée, et parfois, il avait un geste affectueux alors qu'il semblait détester ça, du moins lorsqu'il le recevait des autres. Il lui avait tout dit au téléphone, mais lorsque Sasuke avait vu les traces de coups, ses yeux seuls auraient pu effrayer celui qui en était la cause. Cependant, Naruto l'avait apaisé d'un triste sourire, et le brun avait laissé filé lorsqu'il avait entendu que le blond n'y retournerait plus avant un long et bon moment.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines, le matin n'était pas encore vraiment là, l'aurore pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Le téléphone de Sasuke vibra, Naruto ouvrit un œil, près à l'attraper pour le lui tendre, mais l'Uchiha se pencha par-dessus lui, l'encerclant contre son torse et attrapa l'appareil, à demi réveiller.

Le matin n'était pas son heure, encore moins si le jour n'était pas bien haut. Il resta à moitié avachi sur Naruto en décrochant, la voix pâteuse et mauvaise. Le blond n'écouta pas vraiment, se focalisant sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Sasuke lui plaisait de plus en plus, il se savait bi, donc cela ne lui faisait rien. Mais la question était de savoir qu'elles étaient les préférences de son ami. Et jusqu'à maintenant il ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser à quiconque. Il ne bougea pas, Sasuke se leva, grognant à moitié.

Tu pars ?

Hn ? j't'ai réveillé ? pardon.

Nah, c'est pas toi c'est ton vibreur.

Hm. Le brun alla jusqu'au minuscule frigo, attrapant son jus et le buvant au goulot, envoyant au blond sa bouteille de lait qu'il vida de son reste.

Tu vas où ?

C'est familial.

……

Quoi ?

Non, rien.

Sasuke ne tarda pas, lui disant qu'il ne reviendrait peut être que dans quelques jours. Cela ne semblait pas lui faire vraiment plaisir, mais il partit tout de même, lui souriant. Naruto le suivit des yeux dans la rue depuis la fenêtre, il n'aimait pas la sensation qui venait de le prendre aux tripes, une inquiétude sans pareilles.

Naruto avait remarqué que son compagnon ne parlait pratiquement jamais de sa vie de famille. Il n'était apparemment en contact qu'avec Itachi qui se baladait à droite à gauche dernièrement pour une sorte de travail de commercial. Sasuke lui avait appris que son frère, surdoué, avait terminé avec beaucoup d'avance ses études de vétérinaire, une tradition dans la famille. Mais l'aîné avait continué d'autres études à l'étranger, se spécialisant dans les langues. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment ce que son frère avait fait et faisait réellement. Souvent il se taisait quand le sujet tombait.

Alors l'autre faisait en sorte d'éviter le sujet car il n'aimait pas voir la face de son ami dans ces moments là. Il resta là un bon moment, et ne sortit de sa contemplation que lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, Gaara se tenait là, un sourire en coin, Temari à ses cotés, un gâteau tout frais dans les mains. Ensemble, ils prirent leur petit déj comme à leur habitude, puis le blond partit travailler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entra dans le hall, se déchaussa, personne n'était là. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il voulait tant ce qu'il avait demandé que cela le fit avancé. Il croisa deux femmes de ménage et l'une d'elle l'accueillit à bras ouvert comme elle le faisait depuis des années. Il lui manquait, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son petit garçon dont elle avait changé plus d'une couche, faire sa vie, qu'importe avec qui du moment qu'il lui souriait comme lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Ce sourire qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus depuis la mort de sa mère. La femme attrapa ses affaires, continuant de nettoyer l'immense résidence et désignant le bureau du chef de famille.

Le brun la regarda s'éloigner, il frappa aux portes luxueuses et immaculées du bureau, regrettant que celui qui s'y trouvait ne le soit pas. Il entra. Un homme à l'air austère se dressait derrière son bureau, une main sur un dossier, parlant au téléphone de l'autre, le regard fixe sur son fils. Sasuke détestait déjà ça.

Bonjour Sasuke.

……

Tu ne dis même pas bonjour à ton père ? pourtant tu avais bien besoin de moi non ?

Bonjour.

Viens par là.

Non.

……comment ça non ? tu veux refuser ?

……

Si tu refuses, je ne te donnerais pas mon aide, et je le renvois d'où je l'en ai tiré direct.

……Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Et pourquoi ?...ne me dis pas que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

……

Je n'accepterais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi Sasuke. Tu es à moi seul tu entends !

…... Sasuke avait fait un pas en arrière, mais son père courut jusqu'à lui. Dans sa panique, la poignée de la porte lui glissa des mains et il sentit dans son cou une sensation de brûlure.

Voilà, soit sage.

Nnn..noon…pa…il tenait à peine sur ses jambes qui flageolaient déjà, son père l'avait à nouveau drogué. Il tenta de lancer son poing en avant, mais il ne fit pas mouche. Celui de son père par contre si. No..oon.

Tandis qu'il se sentait tomber à terre, les sens engourdis, ses pensées ayant du mal à se focaliser, il sentit dans sa bouche l'organe chaud de son géniteur. Cela lui donna envie de vomir, mais seule les larmes vinrent alors que son corps n'obéissait plus.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Sasuke n'était pas revenu, Naruto trouvait le temps long sans lui. Il venait de quitter son job du soir lorsque son téléphone sonna sous le son d'une musique à la mode. Il le chercha dans son sac et le trouva finalement dans l'une de ses poches. Une dizaine de sonnerie étaient passées, et pourtant l'autre n'avait pas raccroché. Il regarda le numéro et s'arrêta surpris sous un lampadaire. Il décrocha.

Oui ?

ENFIN !!!

Pardon, je le trouvais pas Itachi, ça va ?

NON CA VA PAS !!!!

…..calme toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? au bout du fil, l'Uchiha se racla la gorge et reprit.

Sasuke est avec toi ?

Euh non, je l'ai pas vu depuis quatre jours et là je sors de mon boulot, je…

Il a disparu, cherche le.

Hein ?

Cherche le c'est tout, je continue de voir à l'école et aux alentours.

Ok mais…..

Les tut tut se répercutant dans le creux de son oreille le fit regarder son appareil comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Et puis sans attendre, il fit la tourner de quelques endroits ou ils allaient de temps à autre prendre un verre ou manger. Il passa au travail du brun, il lui téléphona mais le mobile était hors zone de couverture. Là aussi son propre appareil eut droit à un regard interrogatif. Il ne trouvait l'autre nulle part, comme volatilisait et puis finalement, il ne lui resta plus qu'un endroit, chez lui. Il rentra directement, courant pour aller plus vite. Il vit Temari venir à sa rencontre.

Naruto ! j'avais rien pour t'appeler ! Sasuke est devant ta porte, il est bizarre !

Bizarre ?

Il veut pas qu'on le touche, il tremble, il a l'air en mauvais état. il est arrivé il y a environ une demi heure.

Ils montaient quatre à quatre les marches, l'ascenseur étant toujours hors service. Il s'arrêta à la dernière marche, Sasuke était affalé contre sa porte, l'air hagard, tremblant de tous ses membres, sa main contre la porte qu'il frappait de petit coup. Naruto avait envi de lui hurler dessus de s'être remis dans cet état, mais quelque chose clochait. il fit un pas et l'autre sursauta comme jamais, s'abîmant les phalanges sur la porte, couinant presque.

Sasuke ?

……le brun ne parlait pas, il ne sembla pas entendre, il murmurait laconiquement une phrase que le blond n'entendit vraiment qu'une fois très proche de lui, mais cela lui faisait avoir des hoquets de peur.

Naruto ? Témari s'était approchée, mais il lui barra le passage de son bras, écoutant son ami.

Pardon….pas moi….veux rentrer…uuuhhuu uuuuhhh…Naruto….c'est…pas moi…c'est ..lui…uhuuu uuuh.

Sasuke ? Naruto avait sortit son prénom avec toute sa douceur possible. mais le brun ne sembla toujours pas entendre, au contraire, il semblait avoir encore plus peur.

Il se fait un mauvais trip là. Iruka se tenait à sa porte, mangeant un paquet de chips.

……le brun continuait de gratter la porte, la griffant à présent, s'abîmant maintenant le bout des doigts.

Naruto se leva et ouvrit la porte, l'entrouvrant, Sasuke eut un petit rire hystérique, presque douloureux d'être enfin exaucé. Il en pleura même et se traîna à l'intérieur avec un énorme effort. Naruto le regarda, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était à nouveau dans un tel état et entra à sa suite, fermant la porte sur les deux spectateurs. Le brun s'était hissé dans le lit, sous le drap et dandolina quelques instants d'avant en arrière. Naruto posa sa mains sur son épaule et sentit le frisson qui le parcourut, l'Uchiha leva les yeux vers lui, lui fit un sourire, le reconnaissant enfin et s'endormit en tombant en avant.

Naruto le rattrapa et mit sa tête sur ses genoux, lui caressant les cheveux, épongeant finalement la sueur qui dégoulinait de lui. Un point rouge attira son regard sur sa gorge, la trace de la piqûre. Il se leva, alluma une autre lumière et examina le bouton, une autre rougeur l'intrigua sur sa clavicule. Avec un peu de mal, il déglutit et puis il déboutonna la chemise mal fermée pour découvrir plusieurs traces suspectes. L'autre trembla dans son sommeil, il referma la chemise et vit des traces violacées sur les poignets de son ami, à demi cacher par les manches longues qu'il portait. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, il décrocha, fixant les traces violettes, abandonnant son compagnon pour rejoindre la fenêtre.

Naruto.

Hm.

Alors ?

Hein ? a pardon Itachi. Oui excuse moi, je viens de le retrouver, enfin, il était devant ma porte.

Il va bien ?

Bien ? je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par bien. Il se drogue à nouveau et…

Naruto !

Quoi ? le blond semblait blasé, la pluie qui commençait à tomber n'arrangeait en rien l'histoire.

Surtout ne le juge pas, écoute le avant s'il te plaît. Je vais m'occuper de mon père, je ne peux pas venir le voir pour le moment. Prends soin de lui s'il te plaît.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander Itachi. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il….

Il te dira.

Et l'autre raccrocha. Un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres, il remonta ses genoux et y posa son front, écoutant les petits bruits alentour. Cela le calmait. Il veilla sur Sasuke, répondant à chaque appel qu'il pouvait faire en geignant. Au petit matin, buvant une nouvelle tasse de café, il entendit le brun se redresser. Il trembla alors, ne pouvant empêcher quelques sanglots de s'échapper de sa gorge. Naruto s'approcha et lui tendit une tasse de breuvage que l'Uchiha faillit renverser en sursautant. Le blond n'avait pas l'air menaçant, alors Sasuke se calma petit à petit et attrapa le mug, le portant à ses lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien, Naruto posa sa tasse sur la petite commode près du lit et Sasuke fit de même, ayant l'air d'avoir l'estomac noué et ne pouvant boire plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

C'est pas moi. Un murmure. C'EST PAS MOI JE TE LE JURE !!!! le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer était implorant, il semblait terrifier de devoir quitter cet appartement.

Hm, je pense bien. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

……

Sasuke…..j'ai vu la piqûre dans ton cou, tu vas pas me dire que c'est toi maintenant qui te l'ai faite, et les traces sur ton corps tu….

Tais toi, s'il te plaît tais toi. Il tremblait à nouveau, frissonnant, claquant des dents, les yeux montrant une peur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Naruto s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, Sasuke se débattit quelques instants et se laissa finalement allé, pleurant la tête nichée dans son cou.

Naruto ne s'écarta que lorsqu'il sembla calmé, gardant une main sur la nuque de son ami en signe de réconfort. Sasuke le regardait, dans les yeux du blond il ne voyait aucun dégoût envers lui, et il avait peur d'en voir. Mais ce secret qui perdurait depuis des années, il ne le supportait plus, alors il l'interpella et Naruto sut qu'il allait enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Na…Naruto….

Hm ? il remua un peu les doigts, lui caressant la nuque.

M'en veux pas s'il te plaît, m'en veux pas….

Ok ok, calme toi. Le blond se pencha, l'embrassant sur le front, lui souriant gentiment, essayant de le mettre à l'aise.

Mon…mon père….

….

Depuis…depuis la mort de ma mère il me viole ! la phrase dite d'une seule traite eut du mal à être encaissée.

Quoi ?

Il…depuis que je suis tout seul avec lui….sa voix était brisée, il semblait avoir des hauts les cœurs rien qu'à en parler, ses frissons reprenaient de plus belle, Naruto remarqua même une chaire de poule le parcourir alors que ses larmes tombaient.

……..Naruto le regardait bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à assimiler l'aveux. C'est quatre derniers jours…

C'est lui ! c'est lui ! c'est pas moi ! huuuhu..huuhu….

Et la drogue ?

J'ai jamais supporté…uuhuu alors….uuhuuu huu

….

Alors il me drogué pour …pour….il venait de relever la tête, les yeux qu'il lui faisait, Naruto se jura de ne jamais les revoirs. Il avança les bras, ne stoppant pas lorsqu'il le vit reculer et le berça contre lui.

T'en fais pas, je te protégerais Sasuke, ne retourne jamais là bas. Et puis quand tu seras calmé, on verra ce qu'on fera d'accord. Repose toi pour le moment d'accord ? il lui souriait tendrement, et ses yeux, toujours fidèle à eux même. Sa voix était tellement triste.

Naruto….le brun mit ses mains sur ses joues et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un cours instant.

Sasuke ? la face un peu rouge, il ne le lâcha pourtant pas du regard.

S'il te plaît Naruto, je veux oublier ce qu'il m'a fait…si c'est toi….si c'est toi….ses yeux le suppliaient.

Je ne vais pas profiter de toi alors que tu es dans un tel état. le seul élément que retint le cerveau de Sasuke fut qu'il ne refusait pas pour la chose en soi. Une relation entre homme ne semblait pas le dégoûter.

……il l'embrassa à nouveau, insistant un peu plus. Naruto qui dans un premier temps essaya de le repousser, l'entoura finalement de ses bras.

Avec toute la douceur que lui permettait ses pensées plutôt hard, il embrassa le brun, descendant sur sa gorge, passant sa langue sur la petite boursouflure, cela le fit gémir, de ses mains il descendit plus bas, les remontant le long de ses flancs sous son haut. Il entendit sa respiration changée, il semblait ne pas être très à l'aise malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui demander. Mais lorsque le blond se recula, le brun l'encercla de ses bras et l'attira à lui. Plusieurs fois il crut le brun prêt à se briser, plusieurs fois il voulut reculer, mais à chaque fois l'autre le retenait.

Il avait passé sa langue sur chaque marque, imposant les siennes à la place, attentif à chaque plainte de son amant. Il l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements, arrivant jusqu'à son intimité. Doucement il le prit en bouche, sentant la main du brun investir sa chevelure et se crisper un instant. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il n'aurait jamais pensé vouloir l'avoir comme ça un jour, et le besoin se faisait de plus en plus présent. Sa bouche suivait ses pensées les plus secrètes, ses mains l'aidèrent, le brun se tordait sous lui. Lorsqu'il voulut remplacer ses doigts, il le sentit se crisper, mais le brun l'empêcha à nouveau de s'en aller, l'agrippant par les épaules, le tirant à lui, se cambrant vers lui et l'aidant à le pénétrer.

Ce n'est pas que cela lui faisait mal physiquement, Naruto se sentait presque avaler par lui, mais la souffrance venait du fait qu'il semblait aimer ça et qu'il se détestait pour ça. Alors, alors le blond qui était au plus loin que son membre le lui permettait, commença à se déhancher avec lenteur, Sasuke finit par ouvrir les yeux, les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes, il ne pouvait que comparer et jamais son père ne l'avait fait ainsi, du moins pas lorsqu'il était conscient. Il se mit à gémir. Naruto le regardait, les yeux emplis de fièvre, les joues un peu rouges, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir. Sasuke mit un bras sur ses yeux, ne voulant pas le voir, mais son amant la lui enleva et l'embrassa dans la paume, remontant sa langue sur ses doigts, descendant vers son poignet ou il la passa sur chaque trace violette.

Les yeux onyx suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, Sasuke avait la bouche entrouverte, respirant au rythme de chaque lapée. Naruto fit de même avec son autre main, et puis la laissa pour venir sceller les lèvres du brun qui semblait le demander. L'une de ses mains agrippa le drap alors qu'il accélérait ses poussées, l'autre s'étant emparée du membre tendu de son compagnon. Celui-ci lui griffait le dos, n'essayant même pas de retenir ses plaintes de plaisir qu'il ne contrôlait plus du tout. Ensemble ils jouirent, le brun trouvant pour la première fois du plaisir à réceptionner le poids d'une autre personne sur son corps. Naruto reprit son souffle et s'écarta un peu pour ne pas l'écraser. La pièce n'était plus emplie que de leurs respirations de plus en plus régulières et du bruit de la pluie dehors.

Naruto.

Hm ?

Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste quand tu me vois drogué ?

……

Naruto ?

……

Si je te raconte, tu me racontes ?

……..

Moi ça à commencer un après midi, je me souviendrais toujours…..

_Flash back de Sasuke._

La première fois que ça s'est produit, j'avais dix ans. Il y avait un soleil incroyable, il faisait chaud, j'étais dans ma chambre et je regardais le ciel. Ma mère était morte six mois auparavant, mon frère était parti deux mois après et nous n'avions aucunes nouvelles. J'étais tout seul, quoi que je fasse, j'étais seul. Seule ma gouvernante s'inquiétait de moi, ensuite peu importait le reste. J'ai commencé à mal travaillé à l'école, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Je faisais des caprices, mais rien. Et puis j'ai compris qu'il ne me voyait plus, quand ma mère est morte, mon père est mort. Ce jour là, il est entré dans ma chambre, il m'a longuement regardé, il ne disait rien et j'avais un peu peur. Mais un enfant se dit qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur de ses parents.

Je me suis dit qu'il me voyait enfin et j'ai souris, il m'a fait signe d'approcher. Il m'a déshabillé et quand j'ai voulu l'en empêcher, il m'a frappé. Les trois premières fois, il m'a frappé. Et puis on lui a fait la remarque que j'étais sûrement battu à l'école, alors la fois suivante, il ma menacé de son poing et ma fait ma première piqûre. Et puis ma gouvernante a vu la trace, il a parlé d'une énorme mouche, un taon je crois, qui m'aurais piqué…à moins que ce ne fût une guêpe. Je ne sais plus trop. Moi j'étais brisé. Ça faisait mal, à chaque fois, et cette sensation était écoeurante, sentir cette chose en moi, je détestais ça. Mais je n'étais jamais assez fort pour le repousser, alors j'ai commencé à voler des cachets dans les labos, tous m'y connaissaient, alors j'y allais et je prenais ceux qui avaient le même aspect que ce qu'il me donnait.

Et j'oubliais presque, je vivais autre chose, la douleur n'était plus vraiment là. Ça, ça me faisait du bien. Et puis de temps en temps, lorsque je n'arrivais plus à m'en procurer, il me faisait une nouvelle piqûre, et j'en étais presque reconnaissant, car alors, ce n'était rien qu'un mauvais rêve qui revenait. Pourtant chaque matin, je me détestais un peu plus, je voyais les traces qu'il laissait, souvent il m'attachait au lit, il l'a encore fait cette semaine. Quand il me libérait, j'allais me frotter au sang, mais cela ne changer rien, il y avait juste une douleur de plus à celle qu'il m'affligeait déjà. J'en suis venu à vomir après son départ de ma chambre, et cette envie me revenait à chaque fois que j'y entrais. Alors lorsqu'il n'était pas là, je dormais dans la chambre à mon frère, et j'essayais parfois de me cacher, j'ai même essayé de fuguer et j'avais même voulu le dénoncer, mais….mais s'était mon père. Et malgré ce qu'il me faisait, j'ai jamais pu, avant…oui avant s'était un bon père……

Là, quand je suis rentré, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Ici je me sens bien, j'étais loin de tous ça, et à l'école je restais près de toi, il ne me touchait pas. Et puis là, j'ai eu besoin de son argent, alors je lui ai demandé, et il m'a exaucé, mais il voulait mon corps. J'ai refusé, j'ai voulu me défendre, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Il m'a eu, il m'a traîné jusqu'à ma…la chambre. Là, il m'a attaché à mon sommier et ces quatre derniers jours, ce salaud c'est rattrapé. J'avais beau hurlé, il continuait.

Et puis on a entendu un bruit. Il venait de me faire une nouvelle piqûre, car j'avais réussi à lui mordre la lèvre. Je ne sais pas trop, c'est encore un peu flou, j'ai entendu qu'il hurlait un ordre, il est revenu, il a cru que j'étais complètement HS, et m'a donc libéré les mains. J'ai attrapé une lampe de chevet et je l'ai assommé, ensuite j'ai défait mes liens, j'ai enfilé des trucs qui traînaient par terre, et je suis venu ici tant bien que mal. Je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai fait, un taxi je crois, je ne sais plus….et puis me voilà…..

_Fin du flash back_

Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui et l'embrassa sur le visage, l'Uchiha semblait enfin apaisé, il souriait presque. Il se laissait caressait, ça le chatouillait et il aimait ça. L'atmosphère qui régnait, il l'appréciait comme jamais il n'en avait apprécié une. Il se sentait enfin en paix.

Pourquoi avais tu besoin d'argent Sasuke ?

J'ai….j'ai…je pourrais te le dire plus tard ? son regard l'implorait d'accepter, alors il lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je déteste la drogue ? je vais te dire pourquoi…

_Flash back de Naruto._

J'allais à l'école et je rentrais le weekend uniquement, ça me convenait parfaitement, ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas la ferme, mais Ibiki aimait la perfection. Et pour lui je n'étais jamais parfait, alors j'avais droit à des corrections. Mais du moment qu'il ne touchait pas à mon étalon, je me fichais éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. De toute manière, je savais que ça ne durerait que le temps où je vivrais auprès d'eux, et je ne me destinais pas à y rester jusqu'à ma mort. Baa-chan m'aidait à mieux vivre ça, je m'entendais bien avec elle, je ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment. Il a toujours était respectueux avec sa mère, par contre il n'aimait pas vraiment mon père, pas assez homme à son goût, et moi non plus par conséquent. Il eut un petit rire et continua.

Je savais que Ibiki avait accepté un programme de réinsertion pour jeune en centre de désintoxication. Tu as du le voir le centre, c'est le grand bâtiment tout gris, tout triste sur la place. On y envoi des drogués de toute sorte, en essaie de les remettre à niveau et puis de leur apprendre le travail. J'ai appris par grand-mère qu'il y avait eu plusieurs jeunes qui étaient venus, mais ils repartaient assez vite. Quand je suis arrivé à la fin de ma première pour les grandes vacances, il n'y avait personne. J'ai repris le travail et je fus rejoint par un garçon.

Il avait l'air frêle, presque fragile, pour beaucoup à cause des différentes choses qu'il prenait. Au début on avait pas beaucoup parlé, il était pas vraiment extraverti. Mais j'ai vu qu'il avait du mal avec le travail manuel, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps que moi, et Ibiki n'aimait pas ça. Alors d'abord je l'ai aidé, ensuite on a commencé à parler. Il s'appelait Haku. Sasuke regarda le blond, il avait bien utilisé l'imparfait, et il avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

On est devenu très vite ami, cela faisait un an qu'il était dans le centre, et enfin, il s'écartait un peu de ce chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter deux ans auparavant. Il avait perdu ses parents, et avait finalement appris que son frère aîné était impliqué dans des affaires assez louches. Il en est mort. Le jour de sa mort, Haku, s'était son prénom, joli hein ? mais il ne vit pas la réaction du brun, il continua d'expliquer, il avait été expulsé de chez lui et vivait dans la rue. Très peu de temps plus tard, il se droguait et se vendait parfois pour avoir de l'argent. Il ne supportait pas ça. La voix de Naruto était devenue plus fluette, raconter cela lui faisait apparemment du mal, mais il continuait.

Il avait ensuite vu l'un de ses amis mourir. Il n'a pu le supporter, alors il à économiser pour faire cette désintoxication. Le travail à la ferme lui plaisait, même s'il était dur. Je l'aidais autant que je pouvais. Je lui ai fais découvrir l'équitation et il adorait ça, dans ces occasions, il riait comme jamais, et j'adorais voir ses longs cheveux noir voler au vent. Son parfum, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait aussi. J'ai très vite oublié ma petite amie du lycée, je suis allé avec lui, je n'ai jamais regretté que son besoin de drogue.

Et puis à la fin des vacances, il ne devait rester que deux semaines, il y a eu un problème. En fait, il était trop fragile psychologiquement et je pense qu'ils l'ont laissé seul sans soutien psychologique trop longtemps. Me parler ne lui suffisait pas, du moins c'est ce que je pense. Baa-chan était tombée malade au début du dernier mois, elle avait eu à prendre plusieurs gélules et cachets. Un matin je me suis levé, Haku n'était plus dans la chambre, je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain, assis entre les wc et la douche, le menton au torse, il semblait dormir. Il était tellement beau. Ce doux matin, j'ai retrouvé un cadavre et j'ai haï la drogue.

Il a été incinéré, ça coûtait moins cher. J'ai répondu ses cendres dans le vent, comme on en avait parlé pendant les vacances, il m'avait confié vouloir rejoindre son ami qui avait suivi ce chemin dans la mort. Ça a fait scandale cette histoire, le programme a été interrompu quelque temps. Je suis parti en cours, et j'ai décidé de faire ce que je lui avais promis, réaliser mon rêve d'être vétérinaire. Je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais après je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre ou presque. Et j'ai eu mon bac avec les honneurs, j'ai pu décroché une bonne bourse, et me voici.

_Fin du flash back _

Son sourire était nostalgique, un peu lointain, Sasuke comprit que même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, le blond avait du aimer son comparse. Et soudain il eut un doute, se demandant s'il l'avait aimé ce soir autrement que parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Naruto semblait toujours rêveur, il voulait le ramener à lui, ne plus voir ce voile devant ses yeux d'un bleu si pur. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, le regardant les yeux grands ouverts, le surplombant finalement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Le blond le laissait faire, il gémit même après un long baiser, le brun s'enhardit alors, continuant de le marquer, rendant pour la première fois avec plaisir ce qu'on lui avait fait, le faisant de son plein grès.

Naruto voyait que le brun semblait se délecter de sa passivité, cela l'amusa, il se laissa faire. Il sentait les gestes presque effleurés devenir plus audacieux. Cela ne le gênait pas, se disant que toute expérience était bonne à prendre. Même lorsque son amant glissa l'un de ses doigts dans son intimité. Il ouvrit juste les yeux, le brun semblait inquiet, cela se voyait, il semblait réfléchir, embrassant sa cuisse, son sexe, le bas de son ventre. Le blond avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer, il essayait de se détendre, son amant continua son exploration.

Naruto le vit au dessus de lui, Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux préoccupé. Le blond amena sa tête vers la sienne et l'embrassa, ce qui décida Sasuke à continuer, il commença à le pénétrer, lentement il avançait, et Naruto grimaça, son membre étant plus gros que ses doigts. Sasuke qui avait hésité à aller plus loin, se retira, du blond se mettant sur le bord du lit. Naruto le regarda surpris, il tremblait légèrement, il crut même voir une larme.

Sasuke ?

……

Hey, Sasuke….le blond se tenait dans son dos, passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule, y posant même son menton.

Je peux pas…ça te salirait, c'est pas normal d'aimer ça….je peux pas te faire ça….chaque parole entrecoupée d'un sanglot, il paraissait mal.

Le brun se sentit attirer en arrière, Naruto se tenait sur lui, le chevauchant, jouant de nouveau avec sa langue. En voyant ce qu'il allait faire, l'Uchiha essaya de le repousser, mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire et parvint à ses fins. Cela lui faisait un peu mal, d'ailleurs il saignait un peu, Sasuke tremblait de plus belle, paniquant presque. Le blond assis sur le haut de ses cuisses avait une respiration saccadée, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le regardant sans fléchir et avec un grand sourire, lui fit le V de la victoire.

Son amant ne bougeait toujours pas, alors l'Uzumaki commença à imposer un rythme plutôt irrégulier, sa position étant difficile à tenir en empêchant le brun de se débattre. Mais ce dernier arrêta en entendant le premier gémissement de son acolyte. Il le fixait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de lui, Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieur, expirant parfois en même temps qu'il laissait échapper une petite plainte de plaisir. Et lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler, il se redressa un peu plus, collant le dos de son vis-à-vis sur le mur touchant le lit. Il se mit à genoux, Naruto l'entoura de ses jambes et il le maintenait une main sur chaque fesse, accélérant ses poussées, continuant de le regarder. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, il lui offrit un sourire et captura ses lèvres, entourant ses épaules de ses bras, perdant ses mains dans la chevelure noire.

Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, ils entendirent même des coups venir du plafond, cela fit rire son amant qui n'arrêta que pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Sasuke le trouvait incroyable. Il sentait son sexe frottait contre son ventre par moment et cela lui plaisait assez, lorsqu'il le sentit jouir, il ne tarda pas a le suivre. Naruto s'était écroulé contre lui, et il se laissa finalement tombé en arrière. Le blond pouffa un peu et l'embrassa sur le front, la tempe, descendant dans son cou, laissant un suçon de plus. Sasuke jouait avec les quelques mèches de sa nuque, Naruto l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le torse et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Des coups à la porte les réveillèrent. Ils n'ouvrirent pas, la personne n'insista pas. Naruto alla à la douche, en revenant il se dirigea vers Sasuke pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier l'évita. Il était rouge écrevisse et n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se doucha lui aussi, revenant vers un petit déj plus copieux qu'à son habitude.

Sasuke n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux vers lui, il picorait. Alors Naruto décida à contre cœur d'agir comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Un peu plus tard, l'appart à peine remis du désordre qui avait eu lieu, les coups à la porte reprirent. Gaara s'y tenait avec Temari, dans les bras des pizzas vu qu'il était bien tard pour un petit déjeune, ils mangèrent parlant de choses et d'autres, mais Sasuke resta presque aussi muet qu'une tombe, l'appétit toujours à zéro. La situation avait l'air de le gêner. Les deux autres virent bien qu'il y avait un problème, et Gaara ayant plus de tact que ça sœur, lui attrapa le bras pour partir. Mais aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche.

Hey Teme, tu regrettes à ce point là ?

De quoi ? pfff t'y est pas Usuratonkachi.

Alors quoi ? mais le brun avait toujours la face tournait vers le sol.

……C'est pas normal.

Ba…ka. Dans ce cas là tant pis, je suis pas normal, et alors ? qu'est ce que ça change ? tu m'aimes toujours non ? en tout cas moi je t'aime !

…..

Etre différent ça fait peur, l'accepter c'est dur. Je peux te le confirmer, j'ai du faire mon choix y'a près de deux ans. Même si j'aime aussi les filles tu me diras…

…..comment tu peux savoir que tu m'aimes ? c'est quoi qui te le dis ? le blond sembla tout à coup bouder. Il avança la main au dessus de la table et lui toucha la poitrine.

C'est ça qui te le dit. Suffit d'écouter.

J'entends rien.

……alors reste à l'écoute et dis moi quand tu l'entendras.

Mais Do…

Et Itachi, on devrait le rassurer non ? tu l'appelles ?

Naru….mais le blond ne lui laissa pas finir, ayant déjà appuyé sur le bouton de rappel de son mobile.

Tiens.

Itachi ? oui…pardon nii-san je….nii-san ? s'était quoi se bruit là ? réponds ! que…le brun regarda son vis-à-vis. Il a raccroché…

Et alors ?

Ben…le….le bruit…

Oh on l'a dérangé au lit ?

N…non…je…sa voix était normal…je…

Tu veux qu'on aille voir ? faudra que tu remettes les pieds là bas.

…tu viens avec moi ?

Oui. Le blond avait eu envi de l'envoyer balader, vexé de ne pas l'avoir entendu lui rendre son amour. Mais ses sentiments pour le brun étaient trop fort pour qu'il l'abandonne inquiet comme il l'était.

Un bon moment plus tard, ils se dressaient devant la demeure des Uchiha. Ils entrèrent, le blond une main dans le dos de son ami, un bruit venait de l'étage, ils montèrent, se guidant au son. La porte de sa chambre, celle qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, ce fut Naruto qui tourna la poignée et la poussa dans un grincement. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante, le bruit était un peu plus fort. Devant eux, Itachi se dressait au pied du lit, sur celui-ci, leur père était attaché à sa place, un homme sur lui.

Que ?

Il subit ce qu'il t'a fait ! je ne lui pardonnerais jamais Sasuke ! au moins il va comprendre ce que ça fait d'être forcé ! il….

NII-SAN ! le brun s'élança vers son frère et lui sauta au cou. ARRETE ! ARRETE ! C'EST HORRIBLE !

Quoi ?

Même s'il a fait ça il le mérite pas ! c'est trop horrible de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, arrête s'il te plaît. Arrête. Devant son regard, l'aîné se sentit fondre. Il fit un signe à l'homme qui s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit.

Mais tu ne lui en veux pas Sasuke ?

Si !! Si je le déteste pour ça. Mais avant….avant il était si gentil.

Un sanglot se fit entendre derrière eux, le père jusque là avait tout supporter sans se plaindre, se disant qu'il le méritait. Mais il craquait à présent et tout s'effondrait. Le blond regarda cette famille qui n'avait su prendre soin d'elle lorsque l'un d'entre eux les avait quitté. Il referma la porte sur eux, se postant un peu plus loin au cas ou il y aurait eu le moindre problème. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, il sut juste que ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils y étaient enfermés. Ils sortirent enfin, Sasuke alla directement à lui.

Tout va bien ?

C'est réglé. Allons y.

Sur ?

Hn.

Ok. Le blond fit un signe au deux autres Uchiha et emboîta le pas à son ami.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient en silence. Sasuke marchait tout droit, perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto veillait à ce qu'il ne se prenne pas un poteau électrique en pleine face. Un peu plus loin un gamin hurla et courut jusqu'à son père, il se mit à pleurer et sa mère se tenait à coté d'eux, réprimandant le grand frère qui riait, heureux de l'avoir embêté. Sasuke s'était arrêté pour les regarder, le blond voyait ses yeux rougis, cela lui serra le cœur. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il fit un pas et son compagnon le suivit.

Mon père va léguer tout ce qu'il fait à Itachi. Il va partir dans un centre à la campagne, il m'a dit qu'il regrettait sincèrement.

…….

Mais je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

Peut être un jour.

Hmm, peut être. L'atmosphère s'était tendue, Naruto décida de changer de sujet.

……à deux ça va être compliquer de vivre dans cet appart tu ne crois pas. Le blond pensait surtout qu'il lui serrait maintenant difficile de dormir à ses cotés sans le toucher et l'aimer.

…..

Et si on cherchait un appart un peu plus grand ?

Si vous êtes partant, on en a trouvé un avec Gaara.

Ne ? Naruto se tourna pour voir Temari entrer dans le métro, les bras chargés de courses.

Je viens de trouver un bon boulot, on mettait de coté pour se prendre un appart plus grand. On en a trouvé un avec deux chambres, mais le proprio est un pote, il en a un autre avec quatre chambres. Y'a aussi un petit salon, une kitchnette et une salle de bain.

Ça à l'air pas mal. Faudra voir le prix.

Ben je l'appelle et on voit tout ça ?

Pas de problème. Tu veux de l'aide au fait ? t'as l'air chargé.

Merci les garçons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux semaines plus tard, ils emménageaient dans leur nouvel appartement. Gaara avait su marchander sans problème leur départ de leurs appartements, récupérant caution et tout ce qu'il pouvait. La nouvelle place était plus grande, plus éclairée. Ils payaient toujours le même prix, et la résidence n'était plus sur le point de s'écrouler.

Sasuke se recevait en plus de sa paie, une petite rente de son frère, et avait donc décidé de lui faire visiter sa colocation. Gaara qui travaillait le soir cette semaine là le regardait en coin, l'autre semblait tout inspecter, comme inquiet du sort de son cadet. Naruto rentra de son job, salua Itachi et rejoignit Gaara, se préparant de quoi manger. Il trouvait qu'après leur nuit bien bruyante, Naruto et Sasuke n'était pas aussi proche qu'il le faudrait.

Et tu me la présente quand ?

Qui ça ? Sasuke était assis sur le bras du canapé, son frère juste à coté.

Ta petite amie. Le blond laissa tomber le fruit qu'il venait de prendre et le rattrapa à temps. Gaara observer chacun de ses gestes sans le montrer.

Tsss. Sasuke avait eu un coup d'œil rapide vers le blond, ne voyant pas que malgré son calme, celui-ci avait posé le fruit et ne touchait plus à rien. Il attrapa finalement la pomme et partit sans un regard dans sa chambre.

……mouais. Bon faut que j'y aille Sasuke. Prends soin de toi, au moindre problème je suis là ok.

Oui nii-san. Il le raccompagna à la porte, le salua et se retourna en soufflant.

Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Gaara continuait de boire son verre, une fesse sur la table.

Hmpf.

Je me renseigne juste Sasuke.

Non.

Ok. Et le rictus de Gaara l'inquiéta.

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto décida de rentrer en passant prendre Sasuke à son travail en passant par derrière. Il s'arrêta d'un coup sec près d'une poubelle. Le brun embrassé une blonde aux cheveux long, menu et très belle à ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Son cœur lui fit un mal de chien. Lorsqu'elle rentra après plusieurs petits bisous du bout des lèvres, Naruto sortit de l'ombre et vint au brun. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air neutre, il lui sourit et lança la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, ils partirent au cinéma et la blonde était là. En sortant, Naruto n'aurait même pas pu dire si le film avait été bien ou non. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, elle semblait gentille et un peu possessive. Naruto lui ne disait plus rien. Il aurait cru son calvaire finir, mais le brun l'invita chez eux. Gaara était là, il voyait très bien la mine du blond et lui proposa de sortir, ayant sa journée de libre. Ils partirent donc sans but précis, et le sourire du blond ne revint que lorsqu'il rencontra deux garçons avec qui il alla joué aux arcades. Gaara était assis près d'un billard, buvant une bière, le regardant enfin rire même s'il semblait toujours préoccupé, regardant sa montre

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Sasuke était assis devant la tv, elle tout contre lui. Naruto allais partir dans sa chambre, mais Gaara le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'y engouffre et sans prévenir, l'embrassa. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts et vit que de l'œil caché au brun, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait derrière la tête jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne surgisse dans son champ de vision et ne repousse le roux.

QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !!!

Quoi ? tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? donc ça t'importe peu non ? et puis tu as une petite amie….il va pas t'attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

LA FERME !!! et toi ! TOI ! tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu me trompe à la moindre occasion !

DE QUOI !! MAIS ESPECE D'IMBECILE, QUI EST AVEC UNE FILLE ???

ET ALORS ? TU PEUX PAS ETRE JALOUX ET ME LE MONTRER AU MOINS !!!

Quoi ? parce que tu jouais avec moi Sasuke ? la jeune fille était arrivée jusqu'à eux, les larmes aux yeux.

……

IMBECILE !!! elle lui fourra son poing dans le menton, le brun s'écroula au sol et elle partie comme une furie en claquant la porte.

Sasuke ! ça va ? Naruto était à coté de lui, regardant sa joue qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Pfff…Gaara avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se retenir de rire.

….c'est quoi ce sourire Gaara ?

Hm ? je pensais juste que tu étais stupide. A tourner autour du pot, t'étonnes pas qu'on te le prenne.

Quoi ?

J'ai vu que vous vous tourniez autour, mais que Naruto n'agis pas parce qu'il attend je ne sais quoi de toi, et toi comme t'es trop fier, t'arrives pas à te décider. Bref, vous perdez du temps les gars, la vie est courte.

……

Hmmm, bon j'ai bien envie d'aller bouffer avec ma sœur moi. On va essayer de rentrer un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Et sur un clin d'œil, il sortit de l'appartement, partant prendre Temari à son travail pour leur laisser du temps.

……

Naruto se releva sans rien dire et partit dans sa chambre. Sasuke resta indécis un instant et puis rentra à sa suite. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il prit place sur le bord du lit, et ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça. Sasuke se décida enfin, il prit sa main et la regarda, Naruto le regardait faire, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. L'autre l'apposa sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait à un rythme fou.

J'entends la musique et depuis ce jour ça n'a pas cessé.

……Teme. Le blond souriait et l'embrassa, pouffant lorsque le brun tenta d'approfondir son baiser de sa langue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rentrée était pour bientôt. Ce matin là, Naruto ouvrit un œil, fatigué, regardant à ses cotés le brun. Brun qui n'était plus là mais s'agitait dans la pièce en préparant des sacs. Le blond par précaution obliqua un œil vers son portable mis en évidence près du lit et vit l'heure.

Sasuke, t'es malade ?

Hn ? ah t'es réveillé, allez, lève toi on y va.

…..

Allez, dépêche toi. Tu m'as bien dit que tu bossais plus jusqu'à la rentrée, alors lève toi et marche.

On va ou ? il s'exécuta cependant, mais le brun l'inquiéta, car il n'était pas du matin habituellement.

Surprise. D'ailleurs tu va me porter ça, même si on en a pour des heures de trajet.

Quoi ? t'es pas cinglé ?

Non. Allez dépêche toi un peu.

Une heure et des protestations plus tard, le blond se tenait sagement au coté de Sasuke et le suivit à l'aveugle. L'autre finit même pas lui mettre un casque sur la tête, la musique à fond, l'empêchant de pouvoir se repérer aux bruits. Il se sentit monté dans une sorte de voiture et elle démarra. Dans sa main, celle de son amant l'apaisa, il la garda dans la sienne tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sasuke le guida et après une bonne marche sur un chemin qui lui sembla terreux, lui enleva en premier lieu ses écouteurs.

Il n'entendit que des bruits doux, de l'herbe, des gazouillements, le vent. Et puis il y eut un hennissement. Ses yeux furent libérés, devant lui se tenait son étalon. D'abord il crut rêver, mais lorsque l'animal posa ses naseaux contre lui, il hurla de bonheur et le serra contre lui. Il riait et pleurait en remerciant Sasuke qui se tenait près de lui en souriant. Il lâcha enfin la bête pour l'embrasser lorsqu'un toussotement lui fit tourner la tête. Inari se tenait là, ainsi que Tazuna. Bien au loin il y avait une maison à l'aspect vieillot et en contre bas la gare.

Qu'est ce que ?

Le service que j'avais demandé à mon père était de sauvé ton apaloosa.

…..La face de Naruto se déconfit devant cet aveux, son dernier viol ayant eu lieux pour ça. Mais Sasuke lui sourit à nouveau.

Itachi ayant récupéré les affaires, il l'a racheté comme il était convenu avec mon père.

Se posait ensuite le problème pour le laisser paître. Inari souriait tout heureux et s'approcha de la monture qu'il se mit à caresser, tout en saluant Naruto d'une main.

Mon frère est venu ici, il a repéré ce terrain et l'a acheté. Ensuite il a engagé Inari pour s'occuper de ton étalon et donc ces deux là bosse pour mon frangin. D'ailleurs…

Oui, les autres chevaux sont arrivés, ainsi que les quelques autres animaux. Vous voulez les voir ?

Pourquoi pas Inari ? le blond garda la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et alla à leur suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rentrée arriva, ils arrivèrent cote à cote. Sasuke ria et plus d'une fille tourna la tête vers eux. Naruto fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Kiba vint vers eux, et partit d'un grand rire en voyant le blond embrassé le brun. Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui le lui rende. Sa mâchoire toucha alors presque le sol. Shino passa par derrière, lui tapant l'arrière du crâne. ça sonna creux.

Toujours aussi vide.

BAKA !!! son ami gloussa en silence.

Ça va vous deux ? Naruto avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

…….

Quoi ? un problème Kiba ?

S'était ton idée dès le départ ? le jeune homme regardait sa main enlacée à celle de l'Uchiha.

Pas vraiment non.

Hmm, enfin bref, Sakura n'est plus là, elle a été prise dans son école de crâneur. On aura la paix.

Naruto partit avec lui dans un grand rire, gardant une main sur Sasuke passant l'autre sur les épaule du châtain. Ainsi ils allèrent au discours d'entrée traditionnel, donné par le nouveau directeur. Sasuke salua son frère de loin et prit place, laissant deux de ses compagnons parler, se faisant même menacer d'expulsion de la salle s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter. Alors ils écoutèrent enfin, ou plutôt d'une oreille, continuant en murmurant. De loin, Itachi gardait un œil sur son frère, il avait la meilleure mine qu'il ne lui avait vue depuis son retour. Il fit un sourire et un grand brouhaha se fit entendre du coté des filles. Sasuke et Naruto pouffèrent, et la nouvelle année commença.


End file.
